A Woman Scorn
by Wonderwomanbatmanfan
Summary: Broken hearted by the man that she thought loved her will face each other once more but will she open her heart to the man once again, or will she be scorn for life.
1. Chapter 1 The Real Reason

**Hello everyone, yes I know I didn't update the last one but I'm working on it so don't worry. This story was on my mind for sometime now and it was bugging me so here it is so please tell me what you guys think and I hope you like this one as you guys did with my other story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. JUST THIS STORY. ENJOY! :D**

"You of all people should know that the Contract says that once Damion Shields passed away William Corp. and Shield Tech. will no longer be partner." Said a woman sitting at a long table with a man in front of her and at sides sat two women each. The woman who spoke first stood up as the rest follow. "I don't care what your President says, the answer is no. I will not renew the contract with Shield Tech, not with that stupid man running the Company to the ground. If you don't get the hell out of here in the next five second, I'll show you what my heels can do. Now get the fuck out of my Company!" She yelled out and the man grabbed his suitcase and ran out of there. The woman in the red dress walked up to her and patted her back.

"You okay?" She asked. The woman nodded her head. The woman in a green dress stood up and pounded the table with her fist.

"The nerve of the Shield, thats the third time this week he sent his goons here in hope to renew the Contract. When will he take the the hint?" She growled out. A woman in a blue pant suit walked up to the woman in green and gently laid her ands on her shoulder as a sign to calm down.

"Please settle down, this won't do you good" She said sweetly. A woman in a orange dress growled and walked to her boss who was dressed all in black.

"What are you going to do? This man won't leave you alone until he get's what he wants." She said angerly. The other three turned to their boss. Their friend. Their _**sister**_. The woman dress in black, broke away from them and walked towards the window that faced all of New York City. The city she's been living for almost six years. She watched as the sun setted and the lights of the city flickered on. The twinkling lights remined her of stars, she smiled gently as she remembered her disappointment when she couldn't see the stars in the city.

But her husband, the love of her life, showed her a different way to see the lights. So one day they stayed behind at the office to see the sun set down and saw the '_stars_' twinkle on. She thought it was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen that it inspired her and she drew the stars of the city and on that every same they made love under the stars. Her gentle smile turned into a sad one. Her husband had passed on to a better life, she had lost him to cancer a year ago on Christmas eve. She'll never forget that day as they grieved for the lost of a great man, a man who found her grieving for her broken heart. A broken heart that he healed with his love, a love that she once gave to a man that he stomped on and laughed.

Her sad smile turned to a angery glare. Yeah that very man who she '_dated_' for three months and gave herself on her birthday when she turned eighteen, that every same man that once he was finish with her; he insulted her, threw a couple hundred dollar bills at her face and walked out. She was heart broken as she slowly got dress and on barefoot she walked to her nana Luna's house, the home she was living in with her nana ever since her parents died in a car crash when they were on their way to her concert choir at her elementary school. Her last words to them as she went out the door were '_byb momma, byb daddy, I'll see you later guys later_'.

As she got home, Luna scolded her, telling her that it was almost six a clock in the moring and where had she spent the night. Her four friends were there and they all saw the look on her face, she's been hurt. They could see it in her eyes. Luna kept scolding at her then she stopped and looked at her in the eye then at her body and three words came out of her mouth that made her crumble to her knees.

"You had sex"

She cried and sobbed at her nana's lap and babbling saying that she was right about him, that she should have listen to her. She told them what happen and they all said that if they ever see that man again they will so many things that they might be sent for jail for life. It made her fell safe with them. After three weeks she felt so horrible that on the third week she woke up with upset stomach and ran to the bathroom and she threw up in the toilet. Luna ran to her aid rubbed her back soothingly, she had all the symptoms of a pregnant woman. It was time for her to face the truth.

"Honey, when you and him had sex, did you both use protection?" Then she heard her gasp. Luna had gotten her answer.

She and Luna were at the clinic waiting for the doctor to call them in. Once they were in the doctor asked them what was wrong and she told the doctor that she might be pregnant. The doctor drew out blood and told her to pee in the cup that she handed to her and she did. The doctor told her to come back in three days. The three days felt like three _years _to her. On the third day they went back and the doctor had the paper in her hands, the results were in.

"Are you ready ?" The doctor asked. She looked to her nana and she nodded. The doctor open the folded paper and told her.

"You are three weeks pregnant. Congratulation" The doctor told her with a smile. The only then that she knew what she had to do.

She'll raise her child.

Alone.

**So like it, Hate it. Please R&R and tell me what you guys think and I'll see you guys soon :D **


	2. Chapter 2 Where It All Began

**Hi guys, two in one day.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT' OWN SAILOR MOON. JUST THIS STORY. ENJOY! :D**

So for a month She worked where she met the father of her unborn child. At a cafe as she work as a waitress and where she world would change forever. She would wait table and take peoples orders but there was this one person that would come and sit at the dark corner booth and watch her as she work and then get up and leave at the end of her shift. She never understood why but her very good friend, Emerald, came up to her and smile at her. She looked at her funny.

"What's up with you?" She asked.

"What's up with me? Come on and don't tell me that you don't think that guy was cute." She knew what she meant by '_that guy_'. He's been watching her for the past week, it's starting to creep her out.

"You mean the creepy guy? I don't know, I never seen the guy." She lied, she seen him and by the _gods_ he was hot.

Emerald scoffed at her. "You think I'm blind, I've seen you seek a peek or two. You like him" Her face darken.

"I think your blind Em, I _**don't**_ like him." Emerald sighed.

"Come on hon, it's been a month. It's time for you to move on." She tried to reason with her.

She sighed."Even if I did move on Em, I don't a single man would want to date a pregnant woman." She said sadly. Emerald nodded her head in understanding.

"Yeah I guess your right. Well you're off the clock girl, go home and rest. You've earned it and I'll you on monday."

"Yeah see ya." She said as she grabbed her coat and walked out. As she walked she heard foot steps behind her so she walked faster. Then she stopped and so did the foot step so she ran and the footsteps began to run as well. Since she was preganant she couldn't ran as fast when she wasn't so the man got her and drag her into the dark ally. He slamed her to the wall.

"Give me all your money, or you won't live to see other day" He growled out. She shook in fear.

"But, I don't have money." He snarled and yelled out

"If you don't have any money, then I guess you can give me somthing else" He said as his hands traveled downward. She push him off.

"Don't you dare touch me" She hissed out at him. He grew angry so once again he slamed her to the wall.

"Since you don't have money and won't let me touch you then I'll have to do it by force" her growled out and raised his hand to strike her. She closed her eyes ready for the blow but she felt the weight of the man off her and open her eyes to see the man who's been watching her for a week beating the crap out of the other guys. He picked him up and said to him

"If I ever see you touch her again, then you'll never see another day, you got that?" The man nodded his head and he dropped him and her ran out. Her hero walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" She looked at him, she never heard a man talked to her like that. So sweet, so kind, it reminded her of father.

"Yeah, I'm okay." They walked out of the ally and they both face each other and he out of the blue asked her something

"Will you go out with me?" She looked at him funny.

"Huh?"

"Will you go out with me? I know its not the time but...I like you." She looked down to the ground then back at him.

"I don't think it's a good idea. I just met you and the thing is...I'm pregnant" He tilted his head then he smile gently

"I dont' mind. Like I said, I like you and if you gave me a chance." He gave his hand out to her, "I bet you'll like me too" Serena looked at his hand then at him then back to the hand. Emerald voice rang in her head '_Come on hon, it's been an month. It's time for you to move on_'. She gave in to him and she never look back.

Once they reached to her home, she invited him in and there he met her nana and her four friends. They asked him alot of questions and he gladly answered them. Nana gave her permission to date and she couldn't be any happier. They dated and she fell in love with him as he did with her. On the third month they gotten married at her backyard and it was the happiest day of her life.

The time they been dating she told him what had happen to her as he did with her, they didn't hide nothing from each other. She moved in with him in his huge mansion and said that her friends and her nana could move in with, she was very happy. Months and months flew by and then it happen. It was time to give life to a human being. After ten hour of pushing and yelling and sreaming (sreaming mostly came from him) She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and named her

"Rini. Like my grandmother"

Years past by, her husband loved Rini like his own. This made her very happy. Joy and happiness filled her life until she saw him on the floor. Thats when the nightmare had started. They said it was cancer, she said its wasn't truth, they said that he did have much time and that they were too late, she said to fix him. They tried to treat him, did everything known to man, but it wasn't enough.

He died in his sleep.

It was horrible, every one mourn. Everyone in his company weep, he was a very good man to them all. Only if he could have been alive to see how much everyone loved him. In his will he left everything to his wife and daughter and thanks to him she gotten her education and a degree and now is running his company.

She turned to her family that had joined her when she was giving the position of CEO of William Crop.

"Mina set a meeting. I think it was time to face him" Everyone stood in their place. She turned to face the other three

"Raye, Lita and Amy gather your note. I want to rub it in his face when I see him and his company crumble." Raye walked up to her and asked

"Are you sure Serena?" She turned to face the window and smiled

"Yes I'm sure."

"Then I guess this is it" Said Lita

"Yes. This is it...I wish Seiya was here with me. He would make this so much easier." Serena said sadly. The girls gather around her.

"I bet he's watching over you now. You've done your husband proud, Rena, I bet you've done Seiya, your husband proud." Amy said sweetly. She smiled back, she knew sooner or later she would have to face him, and this was the time, she was going to face him

She was going to face her past once more.

**So...Like it. Hate it. Please R&R and tell me waht you thing and I"ll you guys soon :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Her Angel

**Here's Chapter Three**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT' SILORMOON. JUST THIS STORY. ENJOY! :D**

Serena parked her Sliver Audi A8 Hybrid in front of her home and Raye, Lita, Mina and Amy got out of the car as well as Serena. They went up the steps and once Serena open the door she was attacked by a blond curled haired, little girl. Serena giggled and placed her bag down and picked up her little angel and placed her her on her waist and hugged her. The little girl giggled and squealed when her mother blew raspberry on her neck.

"Momma, momma, stop it" She squealed out. Serena stopped and put her down then the little girl as the little girl grabbed her hand and dragged her into the kitchen with the others following in tow.

"Momma, me and Nana baked cookies and I want you to try them." She was dragged to where Luna was just taking out the cookies outta the oven. Serena sat on the high metal bar stool and helped her baby girl as she saw her having trouble to get on the stool. She pouted at her mother.

"I could it myself momma" Serena smiled and rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"I know you can Rini, but I don't want you to fall and break your pretty little neck." Rini gave her a glare that was a mini version of her mothers glare. Serena playfully glared back.

"Now you two, knock it off or else no cookies for you two." Luna said in a motherly tone. They both looked at their nana as she placed a plate of cookies with alot of green m&m's on them. Serena looked at Rini with a arched eyebrow. Rini looked at her mother sheepishly and shugged her shoulders at her.

"What? I like m&m's and you know that I like the color green" All the women of the family laughed. Luna shook her head and took out six tall glasses and a cup for Rini. Raye went to the refrigerator and took out a gallon of milk and poured it in the glasses and the cup. Rini was almost jumping in her sit, excited that her mother was going to try her cookies that she worked so hard to make. Mina notice this and giggled.

"Rini stop jumping in your sit or else your going to fall down." Rini stopped and playfully stuck her tongue out at her auntie Mina and she returned the favor. Lita shooked her head at the two as Amy rolled her eyes and the others laughed.

"Rini, Mina stop that or else your face is going to get stuck like that." Said Amy as she mock a serious face. Rini sucked her tongue back inside she mouth and put he tiny hands on her mouth as her eyes went wide and made a squeak sound.

"Momma." Rini said fearfully. Serena glared at Amy as she looked at Serena with a sheepish smile. She shooked her head and picked up the little version of herself and placed her on her lap and hugged her.

"Don't worry honey, your auntie Amy doesn't know what she's saying, do you Amy?" Serena said to her baby girl as she gave a look to Amy saying '_you better say yes or else_'. Amy nodded her head.

"Yep, that's right Rini, I don't know what I'm saying but it did happen one time to this little boy and he couldn't move his face and...now I'm shutting up." She said as all of them gave her a look telling her to shut the hell up. Rini clunged to her mother's neck and started babbling

"I won't don't again momma, I don't want to turn into that little boy, honest." Serena glared at Amy one more time then she stood up and picked up a cookie and gave it to Rini and took her cup and started to go out in to the kitchen. Everyone in the kitchen glared at Amy. She looked at all of them.

"What?" She asked and Raye picked a cookie and shoved it into her mouth

"Amy you talked _way_ too much for your own good." Raye said as the others agreed with her.

Serena walked up the steps and went inside her baby's room. Rini's room was painted green and pink; It wqs painted pick beacuse it was her mother's favorite color and green because it was her father's favorite color. Her toy's were all over the floor and Serena made a mental note to tell Rini to pick up her toy's so no one would trip over them and get hurt. She put the cup down on the nightable and laid Rini down on the bed and sat right next to her a the the edge of the bed. She saw her little angel started to slowly close her midnight blue eyes then before she knew it she was sound asleep.

Serena removed Rini's shoes and clothes slowly and carefully so she wouldn't wake her and put on her night clothes. Serena looked at Rini with loving eyes and moved back a few strands of Rini's hair out of her face so she got a better look at her. She looked alot like her when she was her age but the only thing that Rini'r got from her father was her eye color, Midnight blue, but the rest was all Serena. When Rini was born, she remembered Seiya telling her that she did a great job and that baby looked like her, so beautiful like an angel, _his_ angel.

She also remembered that Damion Shields came to her the very next day, he asked her alot of questions but there's was one that she thought he'd never asked.

"Is the child Darien's?" She looked at him shocked. She was about to deny it but she didn't have heart to do that so she nodded her and said yes it was. The man didn't look shocked just pleased. He asked her one more question

"May I do a DNA test?" She said go right ahead but under one condition

"Please don't tell Darien" And he said yes and did the test.

It came out positive.

Damion asked if he may visit his grandaughter and she said she'd have to aske her husband if it was okay and it was. Damion came over to the mansion on the weekends and his heart always soared when she called him '_gampa_' since she was so young and couldn't say the words right. Serena didn't deny anything to Damion but she did deny him one thing.

"No, you cannot put Rini in your will."

"And why not. She's my grandaughter and-"

"I know she is but Darien doesn't know that, and I would like to keep it that way and besides she's well taken care of, by Seiya."

"But-" She cut him off as she placed a hand on his larger ones and gave him a gentle smile.

"I know you want to but if you do, Darien will come and yelled at the top of lungs that Rini's is not his and that I'm a whore looking for money. I know you mean well but my answer is no. Seiya is Rini's father not his, even if it pains you to admit it." She said truthfully. Damion looked at her hurt but slowly nodded his head accepting the truth, he smiled at her sadly and he placed his other hands on top of her's.

"I wish my son would have wise up and realise that you're a great woman, but his pride and ego is too big to see it. You remined me of my late wife Gaia, She would have loved you and adored Rini." He said sadly and truthfully. He didn't put Rini in the will as he promise to Serena before he past away. Serena was hurt when she found out that he died, he was the father that she lost a long time ago and Rini was sad as well because she would never see her '_gampa_' again.

She shook her head, getting rid of the sad moments of her life and stood up and picking up the cup and cookie and walked back downstairs. When she reached the kitchen she heard Mina talking on her cell phone as the others made their own dinner, she got some of what she was saying.

"Okay...sounds great...at noon tomorrow...okay byb." And hanged up.

"Who were you talking to Mina?" Asked Serena as she kissed her nana on her cheeks as Luna gave her her dinner.

"Shield Tech. I made a meeting at noon tomorrow." Serena looked at her funny.

"So soon?" Mina nodded her head.

"Yes. The sooner the better." The girls nodded their heads in agreement. Luna spoke up.

"And also remember that Diamond, Sapphire and Emerald are coming over for dinner tomorrow as well so you better come home early, understood." Serena smile, Her friend, Emerald was happily married to Diamond's brother Sapphire thanks to Seiya and not she was three months pregnant, and glowing.

"Yes, yes I got it Luna, don't worry, I'll remember."

"Thats what I'm afaird of." Luna sighed

Serena in return gave her a playful glare.

**So like it...Hate it. Please R&R and tell me what you guys think and I'll see you guys soon. :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Why Hate?

**Here's Chapter Four!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. JUST THIS STORY. ENJOY! :D**

Parking her car in front of her husband's Company, Serena made a mental note of what she'll need for the meeting and what she'll face when she see's _him_ for the first time in over almost six years. Lita, Amy and Raye came to the office early and she sent Mina on an errand. She got out of her car and walked into the company, as she walked she was greeted left and right. Everyone loved her as much as they loved Seiya and she in returned greeted them back. When she first was introduced to everyone when she was newlywed she felt like everyone would look at her hate because she married for money, but it wasn't the case when they saw her.

They loved and adore her.

They said that Seiya always saw people for the way they are, and if he saw something good in her then he made a right choice. And they weren't wrong. Serena did what she could to help the people when they couldn't help themselves, for some reason she felt like she should prove them that she wasn't one of those wives that would boss people around, would spent the company's money and her husband. She work her butt off and people would approve of her. Heck even the board members approve, Seiya told her one time when they were at home that one of the board members pulled him to the side and asked him where did he find her and that if they're more of her. Seiya just laughed.

Serena made it to her floor and saw her secretary, who was her frined since she came here, Molly taking calls like there's no tomorrow. Serena frowned, why were there so many calls. She walked up to Molly's desk and put her bag down and made a face to her saying '_what's going on?_'

"I don't know, they been ringing off the hook ever since I clocked in. '_William Crop, please hold_.' I don't know what the heck is going on." She said frustrated. Serena felt pity for her friend.

"Send the calls to my office phone." She said as she started to walk into her office.

"But Mrs. William-"

"But nothing. I bet some of these calls are for me, thats why they been ringing off the hook. Please Molly" She gave her the puppy-dog face. Molly gave in.

"Alright then, Mrs. William."

"Thank you and stop calling me '_Mrs. William_', we're friends Moll's, it's Serena." She said as she gave her a wink and walked in and closed the door. Molly shook her head and grinned.

"Mr. William did the right choice in marrying her. She's a breath of fresh air" And went back to work.

Serena sat in her desk and put her bag down and started her computer and grabbed the stack of paper's that were on top of her desk. As she reached for a pen her office phone went off and she picked it up

"William." She said seriously and professionally

_**"Hello, I'm calling on behalf of 'TobyTech', We just heard that you are no longer partner's with 'Shield Tech' and we were wondering if you have found its replacement and if you were interested in making partner's with us." **_A man asked. She knew who were '_Tobytech_', it's a great Company, but they get alot of complaint's of it's buyers and seller's.

"No I haven't found a replacement. I'll call you back to let you know if I'm interested, Good day Sir." And hanged up. Its was like that for the past two hour's.

Once the calls have stopped, she was glad. Serena got up from her seat and walked to the window to strech her body and her door opened, it was Mina. Serena turned to her.

"So what did they say, do they still want to do it?" She asked hopefully she got some good news.

"They said...YES!" She said happily to her. Serena sighed and hugged her.

"Thank you for going over there." Mina pulled her back in arms length

"Don't mention it, Rena, your my friend, my _sister. _Of course they said yes, no one's is stupid to turn it down." Serena nodded in agreement, then groaned as she sat right back down and buried her face in her hands. Mina looked at her worrily.

"Sere, What wrong?" Serena looked up to her.

"I just wasted my fucking time answering phone calls from different tech companies, asking if I found a replacement and if I was interested in joining them." She finished annoyed. Mina just stood there then started to crack up, Serena just glared at her.

"That's right Mina, laugh, laugh it all up and I hope you choke in your own spit." She said as she stood up and walked out of her office and Mina following her out.

"Oh come on Serena, you got to admit that it was pretty funny." Serena just gave her a look and walked up to Molly's desk.

"Molly, what's on my agenda?" Molly stood up and started to read off from her notebook where she made appointment's and meeting's

"All right you got a mini meeting with Mevin and his team about some upgrade's on the plane's engine's that we're selling to the airline down at the basement, then you got to approve something about a project after that, then a meeting at noon with Shield Tech and that's all for right now." She finished off. Serena just nodded as well as Mina.

"Alright, so what time do I have to been down there with Meivn's team?"

"Ten, it's 9:38 right now." Said Molly as she looked at her watch.

"Then head there now." Serena said as she walked off with Mina.

"Call me on my cell if anything else happen's" Serena shouted out without turning.

**Shield Mansion**

In the dining room eating breakfast was a handsome man who was about six foot, very muscular, very well fit that made him look like a god in all its glory, had black hair, midnight blue eyes, and was wearing a black business suit but his jacket was hanging from his chair he was sittng on so he wouldn't get it dirty and a white button down shirt. On his right sat a man who as well was six foot tall, muscular, well fit, but he have almost sliver like hair, icy blue eyes and he was wearing a gray business. The man in gray looked at his leader and sighed. The black haired man glared at him.

"What is it, Malachite?" He growled out, Malachite fliched at his tone.

"You know pretty well what, Darien. The company's stocks are down, we're losing buyer's, we're losing money and even worse than that we lost our partnership with William Crop. and you ask me what is it?" He lashed out and Darein stiffen and sighed triedly.

"What do you want me to do, I know I messed up a year ago and now I'm paying the price. Man I wish I could do something to save the company, if the old man were alive he'd whup my behind." He chuckled dryly. Malachite just shook his head and stood up as well as Darien and walked out of the dining room. As they started top head to the front door his butler, Artemis, came to him, holding a cordless phone with a hand over the mouth piece.

"Sir, a call for you. It's Miss. Beryl." Darien snarled at the name. When is she going to take the hint that he wasn't interested in her, that one week they were together was nothing but hot sex then he kicked her out. After that week she'd would call or show up at the house, upstairs in his room, willing and ready. Sure he'd take the bait but that didn't mean they were an item. Darien grabbed the phone.

"What the fuck do you want Beryl?" He bit at her

"Dare-bear, is that any way to talk to your girlfriend?" She cooed at him. He pulled back and stared at the phone, _'was she for real?'_ he thought angerly.

"Are you fucking mental or something Beryl, get this in you fucking pea brain, I'm not you boyfriend, I'll never be your boyfriend and don't you ever call me '_Dare-Bear_'. and stop calling me." He said fuming.

"But honey, I have great news for you. Don't you want to hear it?" She purred at him. He rolled his eyes and sighed, what does he got to lose?

"What?"

"I can help you save your company, money-wise" She said excitedly. Darien perked up to this.

"Really how?" He said, hopeful.

"I can give the money you need to save your company" Darien frowned

"Really?"

"Uh-huh but under one condition" She purred

"And that it?"

"You and I get married, what do you say?" His bugged out.

"I rather be homeless than to marry you. Byb and don't ever call me again." He hanged up and threw it to Artemis, who got it without trouble.

"Change the number and make sure you tell them to never give it to Beryl, understood?"

"Understood, sir" He said somewhat smugly. He warned him to not sleep with Miss Beryl Woods, that she tends to get clingly. Darien just glared at him, he knew what he was thinking and walked out with Malachite in tow. As he opened his black Lamborghini and step inside with his Vicepresident in the passenger side he turned and asked him

"Where are the other's?"

"They're at the office. They won't be coming to the meeting with William Crop. You and I are on our own." He answered, but he also asked something."Hey, have you ever met the new CEO?" Darien shook his head.

"No I haven't. I heard that it's a woman and that it's Seiya wife." Malachite nodded at this.

"Yeah I heard about that, they said that she's a great CEO and that she's quite the babe too." Darien laughed at the last bit.

"Yeah, Seiya did have better taste in women than I did. I tend to get with a woman with a killer body and a pretty face. He looks beyond that, and look where that got him, a wife and kid, but he died" He added sadly. Seiya and Darien were great friends when they were in high school and college but then he became distant in the last five years, like he didn't want to be his freind anymore, then he lost contact with him and the last time he ever heard of him is when he saw on the news that he died of cancer. He went to the funeral but he never did got the chance to meet his wife and kid. He heard from the people around him that she is a great woman and that she and the little girl didn't deserve this.

"Yeah he did." Malachite said softly. He also like Seiya, he was a great man and the people he cared about loved him.

"So when's the meeting?" Darien asked as he turned on the car.

"Noon. We better get there before we hit traffic." Darien nodded in agreement and drove down the driveway.

If he only knew that in that meeting, he's going to met the reason why Seiya never wanted to talk to him again.

**So like it...Hate it. Please R&R and tell me what you guys think and I'll se you soon :D**

**Note:**** Hey check out my poll on my profile and vote now!**


	5. Chapter 5 Meet The Angel In Black

**I know I've been gone but I've been busy so here's Chapter 5 and don't worry I'll update the other one soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. JUST THIS STORY. ENJOY! :D**

***Note* Please people go visit my poll and vote now so I can see which one I should write more on. Votes end at the first of Feb. So go now and spread the word. Now back to the story.**

"And the plane won't have any turbulence?" Asked Serena to Melvin. He was the head of the department of Mechanical and Electrical Engineering and right now he was presenting he's newest creation. Melvin was bobbing his head up and down.

"Yes, Mrs. William. This baby will go thru any storm without having turbulence. So what yo you think?" He asked, hopeful. Everyone who worked with him on this had worked their butt off and now it's all down to their President of the Company. Serena had a blank look on her face, no one could've read her face, Mina had an approve look on her face. She looked at Serena.

"So Serena, What do you think? I think they did a great job on the upgrade on the engine." She pointed out. Serena agreed and looked to Melvin.

"Did your team test it?" She asked seriously

"Yes we did."

"Did the upgrade pass?"

"With flying color's"

"Really?"

"Yes Mrs. William"

"Show me"

"Yes, Ma'ma" And with his team, Serena and Mina, they went to the testing deck. They stepped inside a room with a huge window and thru that window was the prototype of the engine with the upgrade already installed. Serena and Mina stared at the engine as Melvin and his team pushed button's and typed in some codes and pulled levers, then they saw the testing bay was put to work. The turbulence started out slow then as second's passed it got worse, then before they knew it the engine was going thru the worst turbulence know tho man. Then they shut it off, everyone looked at Serena as she still stared at the thing. Everyone was holding their breath.

"So what do you think, Mrs. William?" Asked Melvin as he was sweated a little. Serena looked at him and still had the blank look on her face and tilted her head and smiled.

"I think you should get this down production. Congrats Melvin, you've done a great job." She shooke her hands with him and he had the biggest smile that she thought he'd might stay that way.

"Thank you, thank you very much. Trust me, you'll won't regret this." He said happily. Serena smiled sweetly at can make any man melt at the sight of it.

"I'll take your word for it, You and your team can have the rest of the day off, you've all earned it. Come on Mina, I've got another project to approve." And with that she left the room and once she did everyone cheered and Melvin couldn't help but say what everyone else was thinking when she left.

"Mr. William made a great choice when he married her. She's a breath of fresh air."

**Serena's Office Floor**

Darien and Malachite were walking out of the elevator and headed towards the office. As they did, they couldn't help but look and stared at the people, the people were running around and working like there's no tomorow. Darien shook his head in disbelief, they look so, so _happy_, like they enjoy working. Back at his Company, people always looked like they don't want to work and just pretend that they are. Darien and Malachite stops at her secretary's desk, thet look at her as she types something and writes something down. She stops in mid sentence and looks up.

"Yes, can I help you in something?" She asks, Darien blinks for a moments then he displays his 'playboy' smile that makes Malachite roll his eyes, he's going to flirt with the secretary.

"Oh yes, _very_" He says seductively, she raises her eyebrows at him and gives him a look at says '_you got to be kidding, right?_'

"I don't think we're at the right page, Sir" She says dryly. He walks up to her and grins

"Oh I think we are Ms.-"

"Its _**Mrs. **_Walters, Sir. And I'll ask this one more time. Can I help you?" She saids angerly. Darien blinks at her and he can hear Malachite snort a laughter at the back of him and steps next to him

"We're from Shield Tech, we have a meeting with Ms. William" He says as he tries not to laugh. Molly looks down in her notebook and gives an 'aha' look.

"Ah yes, well you can follow me and I'll give a ring to the boss and tell her that your here, Mr. Shield and Mr.-"

"Rhodes" He finishes for her.

"And Mr. Rhodes. Please follow me" She walks ahead of them as she lead them to the meeting room. She opens the door and moves to the side to let them step inside. They turned to her as she start to close the door.

"Ms. William will be here shortly." And closes the door. Darien drops down on the very comfortable chair and Malachite just laughes at his face, Darien rolls his eyes and takes out his cellphone.

"Thats right Mal, yack it up and I hope you choke in your own spit." He hissed out. Malachite wipes a tear.

"Oh come on, Dar, you got to admit that you _**did**_ not see that coming." Darien waves him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I hope she doesn't take to long, I've got plans." Malachite slumps next to him.

"Let me guess, would it have to do with that supermodel you met at the clubs last week?" He asked bitterly, Darien gave him a look.

"As a matter of fact, yes it is and Ms. William will not deny me to renew the Contract with Shield Tech, once I charm her." He smiles proudly and Malachite shakes his head in Darien stupid idea.

"Darien, that charm doesn't work on very woman. Sooner or later your going to meet you match and when you do, your not going to know what to do next." Darien rolls his eyes and looks back at his cell.

"That'll never happen." Malachite looks at him sadly, '_Open your eyes before its too late Darien_'

**William Crop. Hanger**

Serena was shaking hands to the people who will start on the new project that she approved when her cellphone rang.

"William"

"Serena, your noon meeting is here." Serena's eyes widen

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure" Serena took a deep and long breath.

"Alright I'll be there"

"Byb"

"Byb" And she hangs up and turns to see Mina doing the same, she had a sad expression on her face.

"What is it?" Mina sighs

"Raye, Lita and Amy can't make it to the meeting" Serena nods in understandment

"But why?"

"They need to handle something overseas." Serenas eyes widen in fear.

"Did something happen with the shipment?" Mina shook her.

"Oh god no, they just want to ask some questions and the girls are just filling in. So he's here?" Serena nodded her head.

"Yes he is" Mina stared at her in the eye and asked her one more time.

"Are you sure about this?" Serena nodded once more

"Positive. But can you go ahead, I got to sign some things and I'll meet you there." Mina nodded and walked back. Serena let out a shakey breath

"It's time Serena. It's time to face the lions den." She said to herself and went back to the team.

**Meeting Room**

Twenty minutes had passed and still no sign of her. Darien was getting restless.

"Where the fuck is she?" He hissed

"Calm down Dar, I'm sure she got a very good reason why she's late." Darien stood up from his seat and slamed his fist on the table.

"I don't fucking give a shit, I've got plans Mal, and no widow is going to stop me"

"Wow, I here I thought that you really cared about your company." Said a voice in the doorway. They both turned to see a light blond woman with the light shade of blue eyes they ever seen, she had a white form fitting dress that stopped above her knees and was sporting a pair of black pumps. Malachite and Darien stared at her like they wouldn't believe their eyes as she walked up to them and crossed her arms. Darien was the first to snap out of it.

"Unless she was a beautiful woman, Hello I'm-"

"Darien Shield, President of Shield Tech." She turned to the White haired man, "Your Malachite Rhodes, Vice-President of Shield Tech. I know who you are, we talked on the phone the other day." Malachite eyes widen and looked at Darein and he had a look that said '_I want her_'. _'This isn't going to end well.'_ Malachite thought

"Darien-" But he cut him off.

"So Ms. William, I heard that our partnership needs to be renew. So what do you say, and in return I can repay the _favor_" He says smoothly. Fuck the supermodel, he can have fun with the CEO of the fucking company who by the gods looks like a goddess. Mina looks at him like he lost his mind.

"Excuse me, what kind of woman do you take me for?" She says angerly. How dare he?

"You heared me, so what do you say? One night on the town?"

"I don't think so" She says dryly

"Come on babe, I know you want to, you don't have to play hard to get with me" He says grinning. And then the door opens and a woman walks in Mina and Malachite turns to the door but Darien doesn't and assumes that it's Mrs. Walters. He says to her without turning

"Mrs. Walters, can you get us a cup of coffee." The person says nothing and moves to the table with the cups and drinks and starts pouring. Darien kept flirting

"So what do you say Ms. William-"

"I'm not _**Mrs.**_ William, Mr. Shield" Mina says some what smugly. Darien looks at her funny.

"Your not?" He asked, Malachite fell into his sit and shoved his face in his hands.

"No I'm not."

"Then who are you?" Mina grinned evily and raised her hand to be shooked.

"My name is Mina Turner, Vice-President of William Crop." Darien slumped in his seat, ignoring the hand that was offered to him and looked at her

"Then if your Turner, where's William?" The person walked up to him and placed the coffee infront of him. Darien turned to thank Molly when he stopped and his face turned white pale, there standing looking like an angel dressed in all black was a woman he thought he'll never see again. With her hand now in the air she introduce herself.

"Hello Mr. Shield, I'm Serena William, CEO of William Crop. Welcome to my Company"

**So...like it, hate it. Please R&R and Tell me what you guys think and I'll se you guys soon :)**


	6. Author's Note Last Chance Guys!

Hi guys its me again and today is the last day for you guys to vote.

I will close the polls tomorrow. So you guys will have to go to my profile, click on the poll on the top of my page and see which story you guys like the most.

Once you guys see which one of my stroy is the winner, go and scroll down and click on it and there you will see the new Chapter.

So there's my heads up and I'll see you guys soon :D

**-Wonderwomanbatmanfan**


	7. Chapter 6 How We Met

**Hey guys, so if you are here, well that means that this story is the winner. Here's Chapter 6!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON, JUST THIS STORY. ENJOY! :D**

Darien didn't know what to feel, here in front of him was the girl he 'dated', slept with and then left. She changed _alot_. The last time he saw her, she had a weird meatball hair style that he started calling her Meatball head and in return she called him jerk. He remembered well, it was about six years ago and his car had a little engine problem and he was stuck in a little town outside of New York where he lived. He was coming from New Jersey because of a girl he was sleeping with. He stopped near a cafe and went inside and sat in a corner booth. Then she came and she was the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on.

At that time she was still blossoming, her face looked like a little girl and her chest was a 'B' cup from what he could tell, and she had a weird hair style that looked a little childish. Her eyes, it was sky blue, it wasn't light and it also wasn't dark like his, it was in between. She didn't have curves yet, so it made her look younger than what she really was. She pulled out a pad and pencil and looked at him.

"Hello, I'm Serena and welcome to '_Lil' Caf__é_ ' and I'll be your waitress. Before you ask, am I always this cheerful? No, they pay me to be this nice. So what will you have?" She asked nicely. Darien looked at her oddly, he never met a girl like her before, and for some odd reason he wanted to get to know her. He grinned and she raised an eyebrow, what the hell was he staring at?

"So, what will you have?" She asked again, getting slightly annoyed. he tilled his head a bit

"Coffee" He said. She wrote it down

"How do you you like it?" She asked without looking up and if she did, she would have seen him looking at her with a lustful stare.

"Very much, thank you for asking." He said it in a daze. She looked up from her pad, now it was her turn to look at him oddly.

"What?" That shook him out of it.

"I-um...what was the question again?" He asked sheepishly.

"I said 'How do you like it?' and I meant the coffee not whatever the heck you were staring at right now." She said as she waved her hand whatever was behind her. He chuckled at her antics, it was refreshing.

"Black," He finally said,"I like my coffee black." She gave him a look like he was crazy. If she ever wanted to drink coffee, which was rarely, she would put in _alot _of sugar, and _alot _of milk before she ever drank that stuff.

"What?" He asked.

"Who drinks their coffee black, it'll taste bitter." She said in a bitter tone. He laugh and she narrow her eyes at him.

"What's so funny?" He wipe a tear in his eyes.

"Your funny and whats up with your hair, they remind me of meatballs." He giggled out. She stood there shocked then her eyes turned into slits and balled up her hands into fist, breaking her pencil in the process.

"You know what you _**I**_ think of you, Sir," She hissed out at the man and leaned down."I think your a jerk, yes your a two-face son of a bitch, jerk." Darien stood there stunned, no woman, or in this case girl, has ever insulted him. Serena took deep breaths and wrote something in her pad.

"I'll go and get your coffee, jerk-face" She growled and walked away. Darien, not only was he shocked, his jaw dropped.

He wanted her.

So every week he would come and sit in the very same table where he met her and wait for Meatball Head to come. She would or her friend Emerald to take his order. But today it was Emerald turns.

"What will you have, sir?" She asked, waiting with pad and pencil.

"You know what I like, Emerald. Coffee, black." He said as he looked around, there was no sign of meatball head.

"Say Emerald," He started. "Do you know where meatball head is at?" She raised an eyebrow

"Meatball Head?" She asked. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, you know meatball head...Serena?" He asked so she could understand who he was asking. She made and 'ahh' face.

"Oh Serena, no she's not here. She has the day off." She aid and walked off and then she felt her arm being grabbed anhd turned to see Darien.

"Where does she live?" He said.

Emerald told him she lived with her nana and four friends and where. He got there and once he got out of the car he saw a white house, with the grass all nice and cut and green. He saw roses of all kinds, it was if he was stepped into a magazine. He walked to the front door and knocked and waited and it open. A woman with light blond hair in a red bow stood there in the door way.

"Yes can I help you?" She asked as she looked at him from head to toe in disapproval. She had a feeling that his man in front of her was up in no good.

"Um...is Serena here?" He asked nervously. For some odd reason he felt uncomfortable with his girl. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to talked to Serena?"

"I'm a friend of hers." Was all he said.

"Serena, can't talked to you right now, she's busy. Good-byb." She said and closed the door but his foot was in the way.

"I came here to talked to Serena and I'm not leaving until she tells me too." He was a bit mad that this girl wasn't letting him to the girl he was crazy about. She tried to push him out but it was no use, he was like an unmoving wall.

"Mina what the world are you doing?" Asked a familiar voice. Darien perk up and saw his meatball head next to this girl named Mina.

"Serena, can we talked?" He grunted out, she thought about it for a sec and nodded her head and Mina let the man in. Yep he was sure he just stepped into a magazine because all the furniture were like out of it. He saw three more girls on the couch playing a board game and from he could read from the box it was called 'Chutes and Ladder'

"Um, guys can we put the game on pause and can you leave us for a minute, I gotta talk to him for a bit." She said and they stood up. As the walked pass by him, they gave him a glare and he glared right back at him. She sat as did he and she looked at him.

"So what are you doing here jerk-face." She said and before she could continue he locked lips with her, and she kissed him right back.

Thats how it began.

She introduced him to her nana and friends as he boyfriend, her friends didn't say anything but knew that his man was up to no good but her nana did say one thing

"I don't like that boy one bit" And thats where the war began.

She would fight with her nana about him. Serena would say that he's a loving man, her nana would say he was a horn dog. Serena would say that he didn't want her for sex, her nana would say that that all man wanted sex and he's one of them. Her friends always stood in the middle, one things for sure was that he wanted something

And they were right.

Darien did want one thing for Serena and that was sex. Her nana was right, all male wanted sex and he was one of them. There's one thing he learned from his great uncle and that was,_ 'Boy, we Shields can have all the girl we want, so if you have an eye for one girl for sex, do whatever and say whatever she wants to hear and once you get what you want from her, hurt her and dump her so she doesn't get clingly.'_ His father never liked his uncle teaching his son those things, thats why he never got near his uncle. He wanted his son to find a woman who can stand with him through thick and thin, not just for the fun of it.

Damion told his son to not do what his uncle taught him, but Darien didn't listen and did what his great uncle told him.

And thus, Darien Shields The Playboy was born.

So for three months they went out, and during those three months, never once they went out in public. He told her that he didn't want people to follow them around. That was a lie. Serena didn't care, she thought it a romantic. Darien made up lies after lies, he had a woman in New York so every thime his phone rang, it was the other woman, but to Serena it was his work. Then it was her birthday, she turned 18.

Happiest day of _his life_.

He took her to a hotel and took her virginity.

To Serena it was magical, to him it was just boring.

To her they made love, to him it was just sex.

When she told Darien that she loved him, she meant it. He didn't.

Once dawn came up she woke up to a man getting dress, she looked at him funny.

"Darien, what are you doing?" She asked and he turned and snarled at her.

"Its over"

"Over?" She whimper.

"Yes Serena, over. I don't want to see you again, you slut!" He hissed

"Sult!" She said in outrage.

"Yes, Serena a slut, a whore, a bitch who just love to fuck, what me to go on?" He asked as he put on his pants. Serena she couldn't believe it, here was the man that claimed that he loved her, insulting her.

"I thought you loved me." She whispered, brokenly as tears fell. He barked in laughter.

"Loved you? Serena I just said those things so can sleep with me, and it worked!" He laughed.

"I thought we made love." She said as she looked at the empty spot where he slept.

"Serena it was just sex. It takes two people who love each other to make love and the last time I check, I don't love you" He said smugly and smirked. She looked at him brokenly, something in her was starting to break. Once finished, Darien took out his wallet and took out two 100 dollar bills and threw them at her face.

"Thats so you can buy something pretty. I might come back, but don't get your hopes up 'cus I don't do seconds. Don't worry, the room is paid. See ya!" He said when he left.

Serena just sat there, then she heard a shatter of glass.

It was her heart.

Darien just sat there in his seat looking at the angel in black then dropped her hands to her side and smirked and went to her seat. She sat and cross her legs with Mina doing the same. Serena leaned on one armrest with her hand under her chin and her other arm laid on the other. Darien didn't known what to say, but she did.

"Let get started."

Hell was starting to break loose.

**So Like it, Hate it. Please R&R and tell me what you guys think and I'll see you guys soon :)**


	8. Chapter 7 The Eye's

**Hi there, here's Chapter 7**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON JUST THIS STORY. ENJOY! :D**

Serena and Darien were staring at each other, no one moved at all, afraid that something might happen. Mina and Malachite looked each other then back their presidents. Someone cleared their throat, everyone looked at Serena as she smriked before addressing them.

"I think we know why we're all here for, isn't that right Mr. Shields?" She purred as she raised an eyebrow silghtly. All Darien could do was swallow, hard.

"Yes, I think we all do Serena." He said kinda shakely. Her smirk fell from her face and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I think you above all people should know that the answer is no, and the answer will always be no until pigs fly and since thats not going to happen, neither is that contract". She said kind of jokely. Darien stood up from his seat and slammed his fist onto the table, Mina and Malachite flinch back at this action. Serena didn't.

"What do you mean? Our companies have always been together thick and thin-" He started stating but was cut off

"See there's a difference, it wasn't you running the company, it was your father, who by the way knew his company like the of his hand. You really think I'm going to renew the contract with you running it to the ground." She exclaimed. Mina and Malachite just stared at the whole thing, Mina cleared her throat and started to get up from her seat, as did Malachite.

"I think this mee-"

"And another thing-" Serena cut her off

"Here we go" Mina grunted as she sat right back down with Malachite doing the same.

"You should be working on saving your company, not here trying to renew something. What are you doing about?" She asked as she stood up.

"I have people working on it." He growled out. Serena scoffed

"You have people working on it? Mr. Shield, your the CEO of Shield Tech, it suppose to be you working on it, not your people. No wonder you're going poor by the minute". She said, with sarcasm dripping from her lips. Darien was now turning red.

"Now look here-"

"No you look here, Shield. Your not the only tech comapny out there, I have many to choose from and by the way I did". She said while smirking, Darien saw red.

"Who in their fuck mind would want to be partners with your company, Serena?" Darien mentally gave himself a slap on the head, who didn't want to be partners with this company. Serena looked at him like a mental person as did Mina and Malachite.

"Um...I don't know, like every tech company you can think of, and the name is _**Mrs. William**_". She growled.

In the lobby, Luna and Rini were making their way to Serena's office. Rini was skipping happily through the halls, her two pigtails swinging with every skip she did. She was still dressed in her school uniform, which looked like a sailor's uniform (AN: Like the one that Serena uses when she goes to school with in the Sailor Moon episodes, I couldn't help myself) She was humming a song she learned in kindergarten, the itsy bitsy spider. Rini came out early school, it was a half day and she forgot to tell her mother and Luna, but her teacher called and Luna came to pick her up and Rini had a get idea to go to the office and surprise her momma.

"You think momma is going to be surprised, Nana?" Questioned the little girl. Luna look down to her side and smiled

"Of course she will, honey. You know that your mother loves it when you visit her". They finally reached Serena's office where Molly was working hard. She looked up and smiled

"Hello, Ms. Luna. I see you brought here someone with you, hiya Rini" she said at the little girl that was too small to see the top of the table, so Rini had to be on her tippy toes to be able so see the surface.

"Hiya, Molly".

"What can I do for you today?" Molly asked

"Is momma in her office?" Molly shook her head

"No, your mother is in a meeting with Shield Tech."

"Oh thats right, it was today. I completely forgot."

"Thats alright, you can wait for her in her office if you want?" Molly suggested

"Thats a good idea, Rini-", She looked down but she wasn't there. "Rini?" She looked around until she heard a giggle, and she knew who was it from, "RINI!"

Rini was skipping in the halls once again but this one was the meeting halls. She was looking for her momma as she knew every nook and cranny of the office as she would come with her mother when he daddy was alive and running the company. She would escape from them and go exploring and would pop up everywhere and people would shout, yelp or the two. Rini stopped at on door as she heard talking behind it, she put her ear on the door and heard her Serena talking

"Momma". She whispered softly and tried to reach for the door handle but was too small. She huffed and saw a chair nearby and had an idea and she grinned.

"Bingo" She said and ran to the chair and pushed it towards the door. Right behind the door, Serena was face to face to a man that she hated more than anything in the world.

"The answer is no Shield, so stop acting like a five year-old and start taking responsibilities for your action and your company!" She exclaimed once more. Darien didnt' know what to do anymore then he took one look at her, he had to admit she was a looker. She had a form fitting dress that reached on top of her knees, it showed her curves and her long, strong legs that looked like it would go on for miles. Her hair wasn't in those meatball hair style as it was loose and wavy and shoulder length hair and it was darker. From what he could tell that she had alittle bit of deep red lipstick, a bit of blush and mascara on her already thick and long eyelashes that framed her eyes and made them pop out.

"I'm going to makes this loud and clear Shield, there is no way in hell that I'm-" Then the door opened and revealed a small little girl on top of a chair and the child smiled

"Momma!" She exclaimed and jumped off of the chair and ran to her mother as Serena automatically went down and open her arms wide enough for the little girl. Serena's heart was pounding through her rib cage, she stood up and stared at her

"Honey, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?" She asked.

"It was half day, today momma." Darien watch the scene unfold in front of him. For some odd reason he felt sort of jealous of Seiya, he had it all, a beautiful wife, a child and the money. He balled up his hands into a fist and cleared his throat and that caught the two in front of him to look at him and then he lost his voice. The little girl in Serena's arms looked like a mini version of Serena, but that wasn't why he lost his voice, it was something else.

The eyes, the little girl's eye color.

They were Midnight Blue.

Just like his.

**So like it, hate it. Please R&R and tell me what you guys think and I'll see you all soon :)**


	9. Chapter 8 This Is War

**Hi guys Here's Chapter 8.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. JUST THIS STORY. ENJOY! :D**

It seems as time stood still for Serena and Darien, who by the way looked pale and confused at her and the girl in her arms. Mina could only gaps like a fish out of water and Malachite, well he didn't know what was going on, as he couldn't see the little girls face as she was facing his friend. Serena could only panic, what will he say? Will he figure it out? she hoped not, not after working so hard keeping it a secret. Darien tilt his head to a side, slowly. He was still trying to connect the dots here, why in the world would she have his eye color? What was Serena hiding from him?

"How-" He began slowly, quietly. Mina jumped from her sit and speed walked to Serena and took the little girl from her arms.

"This meeting is over". Mina said as she walked fast with Rini in her arms. Serena couldn't move from her place as she stared deep in his eyes. _'Damn it, not now God, not when I'm so close of getting him out of my life for good'_. She thought. Darien still didn't know what to think, what the hell was happening here. The more he thought about the possibilities for the girl having his eye's the more he got angry, was the child..._his_, he needed answers, _**now**_. Serena finally got her self control back and went back to the ice queen she was when she started the meeting.

"You heard my VP, this meeting is over and don't ever send your lackys to my building again". She headed for the door but she couldn't as Darien grabbed her arm harshly. She stood still as Darien growled out to Malachite.

"Mal, wait for me outside. Serena and I have _alot_ of catching up to do". She closed her eyes, tightly, wishing that this was all a dream. He just can't find out about this, not after the way he treated her when she went to his house when she found out she was pregnant. Malachite looked at the two of them and walked out, closing the door after him. At the door closed he let her go and she walked towards the window and looked out. Darien sat back down and just stared at her, debating which question to ask her. Serena looked out, seeing cars drive by, people hurrying to get a cab, and people getting in and out of stores. She sighed and leaned onto the window, remembering the very last time she ever saw Darien.

**Flashback**

_Serena got out of the cab and stood in front of a huge mansion. She was nervous and shaking a bit, she didn't know how he would react if she told him that she was pregnant with his child. '_**Angry**' _she thought as she walked towards it. She rang the door bell and waited, she couldn't do it she needed to leave. She turned to leave but the dorr open and revealed and man with white hair and dress in a butler suit._

_"Yes, may I help you miss". He asked. Serena stard at him for a bit and cleared her thoat._

_"Um...is Darien here?" She asked nervously. He as well looked at her for a bit and nodded._

_"Yes he is. Would you like to speak to him?" He asked her sweetly. She hesitated before nodding her head. He stepped aside and let her in, as she came inside she was in awe. Inside of this house was beautiful, it was as if she was stepping inside a museum. He led her to the library and said that he will be back shortly and wanted anything, she nicely declined. He left her sitting on a chair, and her leg began to shake uncontrollably, she was scared and nervous, she felt she was going to faint. She heard behind the door a faint yelling and knew that it was Darien's. The door slamed open loudly and she jumped out of her seat and he came in marching and stood behind the desk with so much anger and she had to flich back. _

_"What the FUCK are you doing here?" he asked her menacingly. She shallowed hardly and clear her thoat once more._

_"I have something to tell you...I'm pregnant...and...and the baby it your, Darien" She spoke with such saddness, worried what he would say about the news. But what she heard was beyond the opposite, he laughed._

_"You've got to be kidding me, I used protection, you think I'm stupid or something? I'M NOT the father of that bastard your having so why don't you go run along little girl and tell that sad crap of a story to somebody else who care's. Is money you want, it that it?", He pulled out his check book and click the a pen in his hand. "So how much money will it take you to leave and never come back, come on tell me". He chuckled out. Serena looked at him angrly in the eye._

_"I don't want your fucking money, I just want you to recognise that his child is yours". He laughed out loud._

_"You want me to WHAT! You think I'm giving my last name to a child that is not even mine. You better check yourself, bitch, I'm not like other guys that would fall for you charms", He said as he walked towards the door. "Get the fuck out of my home and my life, for _**good**_". And slamed the door shut and she fell from her spot and shook out a sob. Why was life so cruel to her? All she wanted was to find a man that would love her, get married, have children and live happily ever after. Thats all she wanted, but it seems that god wanted to punish her, what did she do wrong? She didn't notices the butler until he put his hands on her shoulder, she jumped and turned to the man._

_"Are you all right, miss?" He asked her sadly. He felt sorry for the woman, Darien had no right to treat her that way. She looked at him sadly and stood up._

_"I will be as soon as I get out of here. Thank you and good byb". She said shakingly ans walked past him, but he grabbed her wrist._

_"I'll drive you home". He said, but she shooked her head._

_"No, it fine, I'll walk home-"_

_"No, no, _**I'll**_ take you home. Follow me". And she did and he pulled the car around, open the door for her and drove out and to her town. As he drove, she looked out the window in a daze, thinking on what he just said to her, 'I used protection', 'Bastard', 'Is money you want?', '...much money will it take...', 'btich', '...out of my home and my life for _**good**'. _The more she thought about it, more anger was fed to her broken heart. She vowed that the child will never know who's the father is and she also vowed that he will never find her and her baby._

_**Never.**_

**End of flashback**

Serena held it together, she was stronger than that, she wasn't that weak little 18 year old anymore. That little 18 year old die, in that hotel room, that little 18 year old weaklinggrew bitter and stronger. The 23 year old was born and now was standing and protecting herself, this wasn't a battle. She turned to face him, she knew that he was now fearing her, oh yes.

"Alright then", She purred softly, then her gaze harded. "You wanted to catch up...let's catch up". She angerly said and walked towards her seat. Oh no, this was far from a battle.

This was war.

**So like it...hate it, Please R&R and tell me what you guys think and I'll you soon :)**


	10. Chapter 9 She's Doing The Right Thing

**Here's Chapter 9 guys Oh and note when you guys read you'll see (*cue music*) go to this ****.com/watch?v=tG6Bx7Yp3Os**** for some reason I feel like it goes with that part of this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON JUST THIS STORY. ENJOY! :D**

There they sat for it felt like forever. Darien didn't know what to say, he just sat there with his chin on top of his fist, staring at her. He just thought about the little girl who had his eye color. That beautiful little girl that looks just like Serena. Serena locked her gaze at his, trying to break him to say something but knowing him he wouldn't so she spoke.

"What do you want to know?"

"What's her name?"

"Rini. What else?"

"Am...am I the father?" He whsipered softly. Serena kept her hard gaze at him and spoke that one word that broke hell loose.

"No." He stood up and slamed his hand on the table

"Bullshit, and you know it Serena. That child is mine!" He exclaimed. But she stood strong and stood up with two hands on the table in front of her.

"I think I know who's the father of my child is Shield, and the father is Seiya...not you." She said calmly as she walked towards him slowly as she began to taunt him.

"Besides, why do you care if she's yours or not? at least you didn't have to take care of her." She teased him and smirked when he looked at her with a sad expression on his face.

"I have rights Serena, and my rights as father-" She laughed when he said '_father_'.

"Rights as what? Father? Shield, you must be that stupidest man alive. Didn't hear me? I said that Rini wasn't your, she's Seiya. Get it right." She said, smiling and shaking her head from side to side. Darien didn't want to believe her. That child was _his_, he could feel it. Something inside of him was sreaming out that Rini was his.

"Okay then, mind you telling me why on gods green earth she has my eye color?" He smirked and crossed his arm, confident. But it didn't turned out the way he hoped it did.

"Maybe, I don't know, because I have blue eyes and Seiya had blue eyes." She said sarcastically. Darien moved from his spot and stood in front of her.

"But it's not in that shade of color; her's midnight blue, I have midnight blue. Your's is baby blue like Seiya's." He said angerly. She raised an perfectly golden eyebrow at him.

"But have you ever heard that it can be past down by grandparents and great grandparents and so on and so on. For all we know, she might have gotten it from me or from Seiya. Why don't you believe me?" She asked angerly, she just want to get out of here and into her office where she was sure Rini, her little baby angel, was waiting for her, with open arms begging her to hug her.

"Because that's the most stupidest thing I ever heard, and do you want to know why?" He asked.

"Why, Oh why, master of the universe, it that the most stupidest thing you ever heard?" She laughed as she waved her hands in the air

"Because, it's a rare eye color, and it's rare because no one in the world has that eye color. Only my family has it." She raised an eye brow.

"Okay, now that's dumb. Are you telling me that the eye color Rini has came from you family? You must be joking? I don't believe in that stupid lie." She hissed at him. He crossed his arm and shook his head, very seriously.

"No, I'm not. Serena, the eye color is dominant in my family, from my father side. No matter how much children the women have or the Shield men sleeps with, the eye color will always come on top." He said, looking straight in her eyes, looking in those eye's that once held love but was now held with hate and disdain. She was a woman scorn. And somehow, he regrets how he treated her five years ago. He made this and now he has to face the monster that used to be a fun, free caring 18 year old Serena.

Serena didn't know what to think, is he trying to trick her? or is he telling the truth? No, he never tells the truth, he'd always lied to her. No, this was a trick and she wasn't going to fall for it.

"Lie, that's a lie! Why can't you accept the fact that Rini isn't your, it's Seiya. Always have and always will. She's a William not a Shield. Nothing good can come from a Shield!" She shouted out and flinched as did he. That was a low blow, and it was a lie as well, something good did come from a Shield and she's waiting for her in her office. Darien looked at her with a hurt look in his face, did she really mean that? He looked at her face closely and her face says it all. Yes, yes she really meant it.**(*cue music*) ** Darien turned his heel and walked towards that door and right before he open it he said something to her that made her fall to her knees and sob uncontrollably.

"I understand that you hate me with all your heart, but please...don't take Rini's opportunity to get to know her real father." And walked out. That's how Luna found her, sobbing on the ground. She kneel down and lifted her chin to meet her face and once Serena saw that it was her nana, she embraced her and sobbed on her shoulder. Luna let her tears fall and gently rocked her and rub her back. Serena didn't need this, but for some reason god was toying with her. Luna was shushing her and rocking her as Serena wailed her heart out.

"It's alright honey, it's alright, I'm here now, I'm here. No one's going to hurt you anymore, It's alright." Luna cooed Serena as she was slowly calming down. Serena never felt so helpless. Here she was, crying her eye's out and for what, those little stupid words that came out of his mouth?

_'But he sounded really sincere._' The 18 year old Serena in her said.

**'But like I said before, he lied to you, lied to your face. Do you really think he earn the right to get to know Rini, that little five year old that never asked to born, that never asked to be made, and for what? So later on he can hurt her too? No I'm not. What I'm doing is right, I'm protecting her and I'm protecting you. That's why I was made for. To protect so you'll never have to be lied to or be hurt again. I know what I'm doing, don't worry.' **The 23 year old Serena in her scold the 18 year old. Yes she was doing the right thing. She must be cold towards Darien, thats the only way he'll never hurt her again.

Indeed, she was doing the right thing.

**So like it, hate it. Please R&R and tell me what you guys think and I'll see you soon :)**


	11. Chapter 10 Feelings

**Okay here's chapter 10 guys. Oh if you guys want to see how Serena's car looks like and Rini backpacks, go to my profile and scroll down until you see '****A Woman Scorn'**** and two links to it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. JUST THIS STORY. ENJOY! :D**

As Serena calmed down and clean herself from the restroom that was attached of the meeting room, She was once again back to her self. She got out of the restroom and walked slowly towards the door where her nana Luna was standing waiting for her. Luna gave her a smile, a sad one but Serena didn't say anything and open the door and the two of of them walked out. Luna wanted to say something, but couldn't get the words out. As Serena walked to her office, she knew that Luna was dying to ask her what happen. She could tell by the corner of her eye, she sigh and turned her head at Luna.

"Alright, go ahead". Luna blinked in confusion

"What?" She asked

"I know you want to know what happen in there so, go ahead, ask away". Serena said as they turned a corner and was heading straight to her office.

"Maybe later...alone...with the girls." Luna finished saying as they reached her office.

"Alright. At home." Serena said as she opened the door and there, playing on the floor with her dolls that she always carried in her backpack, was her little girl.

"Momma!" Rinisquealed with joy. She abandon her dolls and ran into her mother's open arms. Serena hugged her tightly, feeling a little better. Mina walked towards Luna as she stood in the doorway. In a hush tone Mina had to ask.

"What happen in that room?" Luna looked back at two girls on the floor then back at Mina.

"I don't know what happen. When I came in she was on the floor crying her heart out. It was like looking at Serena when she was 18 years old when she came back from talking to Darien, telling him that she was pregnant with his child." Luna shuddered back at the memory. It was a horrible week in the housewhole. The girls and her had to keep a close eye on Serena in case she didn't do something stupid, like try to kill herself, or kill her baby. Mina nodded in understanding and turned to see Serena and Rini stand up. Rini ran to pick up her toys and put them in her little Hello Kitty backpack. Serena looked at them both.

"I'm taking Rini out for lunch, wanna come?" She asked them both. They nodded.

"Sure, I'll go see if they others are done and want to come too" Said Mina and walked out of the office. Luna walked to Rini and grab her backpack and held her hand. They both started to walked out as Luna address her

"Rini and I will meet you outside of the building. Don't take to long." Luna said as Rini wave at her mother happily and skip with her little baby pigtails swinging side to side. Serena crack a smile on her face and to her deck to get her bag. On her desk had paper work, her computer, the phone, her day planner and there in a neat, straight row stood pictures of the girls, her nana, her, Rini and her deceased husband, Seiya. Serena smiled gently at a picture with her whole family surrounding her with a baby in her arms. It was taken three days after giving birth to Rini. Even after 12 hours of pushing and yelling and sreaming, she chuckled as she remembered Seiya, she still looked like that goddess Seiya loves.

Serena close her eyes for a bit. Seiya. After all this time without him, just remembering him made her heart beat three times faster. He could make her blush red, make her hands sweaty and clamy. He always made her feel special. The last time someone made her feel that way was..._**No**__, what was she __**thinking**_. She shoudn't be even thinking that. He is the past and never be brought up. Serena grabbed her bag and walked out of her office. As she was about to close the door she looked back, a flashback came to her.

_She saw a little toddler walking around the office and she saw herself sitting on a couch with a hansome man wrapped around her. They both smile at each other and then looked back at the little girl, who was giggling on the floor. Serena looked back at ther man behind her and spoke those four words that made his heart soar in happiness and love._

_"I love you, Seiya." She spoke with all the love she has for him. Seiya dipped his head ot hers to kiss he, right before he did, he stopped and told to her right back._

_"I love you too, princess. Forever and always." And kissed her passionately._

Her flashback stopped as tears fell from her eyes, she wiped them away and sighed sadly. She misses him, there will never be another man like him. She will never fall in love with a man other than Seiya. There wes one, but he broke her heart. No it was better this way. If the man wasn't Seiya, she will not fall for him. Its either Seiya or no one. She looked back once more and closed the door.

**WsWsWsWsWsWsWsWs**

Darien felt empty.

Never has he ever felt this way before, Serena pulled him out of his little hole he calls life and showed him the light. He's been a fool, how in the world did he survive all these years without getting himself killed? He'll never know but one things for sure, he should be dead. As he drove, things kept coming back to him but the one that kept hitting in the back in the head was the one when Serena came to his house to tell him that she was pregnant and that it was his. He felt like throwing. He acted like a jackass to her and felt like punching himself was when he remembered when he took out his check book and gave he a check and telling her to get the fuck out.

Malachite looked at him funny, what was he thinking about? he thought and shooked his head, but he had to ask.

"What did you and William talk about that has you in a bad mood, Darien?"

"Tsukino" Malachite blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Her name is Serena Tsukino, or it use to be before she got married with _Seiya_" He said his old friends name with such disgust. He didn't know why he felt this way but for some odd reason and for the frist time, he _hates_ Seiya.

"Okay and hwo would you know her old maiden name?" He asked. Things a little interesting.

"It's a long story, I'll tell it to you later, but first we got to make a stop somewhere."

"Oh? Where to?" He asked with his arms crossed. Darien looked at his friend when they stopped a red light and smriked.

"Register Office. I need to looked up someone."

**So like it, hate it. Please R&R and tell me what you think and I'll see you guys soon :D**


	12. Chapter 11 The Mckinley's

**Sorry it took me forever to put this up, life and testing took over. Here's chapter 11.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON JUST THIS STORY. ENJOY! :D**

Serena drove up the drive way, coming back from work with her little baby girl who wanted to spend the rest of the dat with her momma. She was about to say no but just one look into her eyes she caved in. Rini removed her seat belt and got off her seat waited for her mother to open her side of the door. Serena smiled at the little girl and open the door and saw her look at something behind her, she turns and sees that there's a Black Ice Metallic 2011 Cadillac SRX parked near her garage. She knew rgiht away who it was, and so did Rini.

"Helios is here!" She shouted and ran up the steps with her mother in tow. Serena opens the door and Rini runs where he was most likely would be, in the library. Helios is the son of Diamond and Jackie McKinley, but sadly his mother passed away when he was two years old, breast cancer. Helios loves to read like his mother, but had his father character. Serena loves him like her own child. As soon Rini was gone she turned to the living room where the Family McKinley were, and she was right. There was her family and friends.

A woman in a flowly white dress with a fancy updo. Her hair was in a color of forest green, you'd think that it was dyed but it wasn't, it was all natural. She was three month's pregnant and loving it, well maybe after she will once she get's over the moring sickness. Right next to her was a man who almost looked like the father of her child but the same time he wasn't, He all almost everything that the man had except he had purple eye's, weird yes but thats how life works. And lastly there he was, the father of Helios, he has the most whitest hair you would ever see, lean muscular built, 6 feet tall and his eye's were lavender color. Serena greeted them all.

"Emerald, Sapphire, Diamond" The woman named Emerald smiled brightly and stood up slowly and hugged her friend that she worked with when there were 18. If it weren't for Serena including her in her wedding, she wouldn't have met Sapphire, her husband and the father of their unborn child.

"Serena, it's good to see you _again_. What the hell hon? Where the hell have been all this time? Do you know how worried I was when I didn't hear from you?" She snapped at her. Serena all could do was shrug her shoulder. She know what was happening with Emme, mood swings. She had them too. She looks at Sapphire as he shakes his head.

"Been like this all day?" She asked him

"Try month" Purred Diamond, giving her a sweet look, or so she thought.

"Em, you got to take those pills that your doctor gave you" Serena said, all knowingly. Emerald gave her a hard glare.

"Does it look like I want to drug my baby. What the fuck is wrong with you hon? This baby is coming into the world heathly, and it's going to stay that way. Do you understand me?" She shouted at her friend, but it didn't scare Serena.

"Emes, the_ pill_ won't hurt the baby. It's safe. They tested it out and it won't affect the baby. Heck I've taking it and nothing happen to Rini." She explained to her but knew it was falling on deaf ears. Emerald mumbled a few cuss words and sat down angerly, but Serena heard her and laughed out loud.

"Emme! The baby" She exclaimed and Emerald blushed

"Sorry baby, but your godmother gets under mommy's skin" She cooed at her baby gently then set her gaze on Serena and sticked her tongue at her, Serena just rolled her eye's at here. She set her sights on Diamond and smiled.

"How have you been, Di?" She asked. He smile.

"Better. But wondering on what your going to tell the press on you search for that tech company" He said and stood and left the living room when Serena did. She walked to the kitchen where her nana was making dinner.

"The truth. I found a co-partner". She explaned and kissed her nana on the cheek. Her nana smriked and turned to Diamond.

"Worried, Mr. Mckinley?" She teased. He laughed, heartily.

"Why would I be? I was looking forward to this for years. Thought that the bastard was going keep that company steady, but I guess that booze and woman were more important than his father legacy. Jackass" He muttered the last part so that Serena and Luna wouldn't hear. Luna didn't but Serena did and she laughed out loud. Diamond looked up quickly at her, loved the way she laugh. It was like hearing a song. Diamond loved this woman, no not loved, he was _in love_ with her. Ever since he laid eyes on her.

Seiya and Diamond weren't just friends through College, no they were _cousins_. By his mother side. When they first met was when Seiya brought her to a family gathering. Diamond was very determine to make this gold digging bitch life a living hell but once he saw her in that blue sundress all his plans went out the window. She looked like a goddess she really was. He introduce himself and she blushed and shyly said that she was glad to meet him and that her name was Serena. He madly fell in love with her. But there was just one problem.

Seiya.

He loved his cousin like crazy but in that moment he hated him. he hated him because he found her first and not him. Ever since he lost his wife to cancer, he lost hope in love and even though he was is still young and hansome he could still date and married, but the women weren't like his wife; fiesty, independent, loving, caring and can put anyone in their place. But once he got to know Serena, she was like his wife. And his hope was back. But seeing his cousin happy for the very first time in years ever since the death of his father, he couldn't do that to him so he loved her from afar. Hoping and praying that maybe one day she might look at his direction. But all that hoping and praying took him almost six years but it came.

The news that his cousin died on Christmas eve was heartbreaking.

Diamond right away drove to the mansion and consoled the now widow wife. When the door flew open he was tackled by a blond haired goddess and returned the hug. Diamond never felt so alive at that moment but he had to wait, he had to wait for her.

He would wait for her for a lifetime.

Now a year past by since then and was ready to court her and asked her to marry him. He was ready to make her the next Mrs. Mckinley.

"Wow Di, never knew you had such language". She teased him. He grinned.

"Aw, don't tell me that you _never_ cussed before." He teased back. She grinned her pearly white teeth.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said and walked to the dinning room where the rest of the girls and Sapphire were. She sat at the end facing everyone and he sat at the toher end where Seiya used to sit, to him it felt right. His gaze was set on her.

"So is your sister joining us or not?" Asked Raye as she set her napkin on her lap.

"Why don't you ask her yourself, pyro" Purred a voice. Everyone looked up and saw a woman in a tight purple dress, leaving no imagination to anyone.

"Glad you can join us, Beryl" Serena said not looking up from the table as she made room for her dinner. Beryl grinned like a cat and slowly made her way ans sat next to her.

"How are you and my darling niece of mine?" She asked as her plate was set in front of her.

"Good and she misses you... and you presents. Honestly you're going to spoil her rotten from the gifts you give her." Serena said as she bit into her steak.

"She's my only niece because _someone_ whos name I will not mention won't reproduce and give me a niece. Still waiting on Emme over here to find out if the baby will be a girl" She pointed at Emerald. Diamond glared at his baby sister, fully knowing that she was talking about him.

"Don't worry sis, you'll get your baby niece. And soon I hope" He looked quickly at Serena then back at her.

Yes he will only hope that she'll accept him as him lover and soon to be husband.

**So love it, hate it. Please R&R and tell me what you guys think and I'll see you soon :)**


	13. Chapter 12 Close To The Truth

**Here's Chapter 12. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON. JUST THIS STORY. ENJOY! :D**

"I still can't believe you got away with that Darien" Malachite said as they sat in the library reading through the records. They were looking for a marriage license. Serena's marriage license. "And why are we looking for William's license anyway. Why so interested?" Malachite asked as he open another record.

Darien was so focus at the task at hand that he didn't hear him. "I'm sorry what did you say, Mal?" He asked as he flip through a page. Malachite rolled his eye's at him and looked back into the book.

"Nothing" He mumbled. Darien was about to give up when he found it.

"Found it !" He shouted and slamed the book on his desk making Malachite jump in the process.

"What, you found it?" Asked Malachite and looked down on it.

"Yup and look at the date" He pointed at the date on it. It read '_October 4, 2005'_

"And that proves what, Darien? She got married on that day, big woop" Malachite said as he waved his hands in the air, not really caring what Darien is trying to prove. Darien just glared and then moved his laptop and then pointed at the screen and there he saw a mini bio on Rini William, daughter and heir to the William fortune and where Darien's finger was pointing was the little girl's date of birth, it read _'April 30, 2006'_. Malachite looked at him funny.

"And?"

"Count the months, and then tell me." Darien added and so Malachite did. It only took him 3 minutes and his eye's widen.

"You don't mean-"

"Yes. I think Rini William is my daughter."

**(AN: Remember guys, Serena and Darien did it on her birthday which was on June 30. Met Seiya when she was a month pregnant, got married when she barely on her third month so count from June to April)**

"That's impossible Darien, Rini is not your daugther, she's Seiya. That doesn't prove-"

"Yes it does, it proves tha-"

"That Rini could have been born on the eighth month, Darien. So yeah there's nothing you can prove on whatever the hell you want to prove." Said Malachite logically. Darien growled and stood up from his seat and march out of the library. Malachite stood as well and shouted after him. "Where are you going, Darien?" Without turning around he shouted right back at him.

"I need to make an important phone call!"

**wSwSwSwSwSwS**

"So, did you check your e-mail Serena?" Purred Beryl as they were eating their dinner.

"You know that I don't check my e-mail, Beryl." Serena murmured as she didn't look up from her plate. "Besides, why would I check my e-mail, the only thing they send me is junk mail, it's the waste of my time and waste of my e-mail space. That's why I have a people make appointments or call me at my office phone. She said and took a sip from her wine. Beryl rolled her eyes at her.

"Yes I know you do that. But anyway, I sent you the invitation for the Summer Ball." She said and made Serena look at her.

"I thought I said that we weren't going to do it since Seyia was the one who host it, And **I** was the one who cancelled it. Why Beryl?" Serena hissed at her but it didn't scare Beryl.

"Because people were asking and since you're not doing it anymore **I'm** hosting it so don't get your panties in a twist." She waved at her, like it wasn't important matter. Serena breathe in deeply to calm down. "So...are you going?" Beryl asked sweetly, trying to make the puppy eyes at her, it always worked on her so why not now? Serena tried to look away.

"Oh please Beryl, not the look anything but the look." She pleaded to her.

"I will when you say yes" She said and then Serena sighed.

"Alright, I'll go to that ball. What's the theme?"

"Black formal" She said happily and clapped her hands in excitment. Serena smiled at her and giggled.

"Jesus I didn't think me going to the ball was important"

"But it is, your _**The**_ Serena William. The CEO of William Corp. The most important woman in the U.S, you practically run this whole damn country." She said, proudly at her. Serena rolled her eyes at her praise, it made no difference to her.

"Whatever Beryl, I just run the company. You make me sound like I rule the U.S."

"But Serena- oh hold on" She dug into her purse and pulled out her cellphone and answered it.

"Beryl...yes I did order those...okay hold on, I need to take this Serena" She said and stood up and went into the living room. Once she was gone Serena cleared her thoat top call everyones attention.

"I had a meeting today. With Shield and he saw Rini. I think he's on to me." She says and everyone eye's went wide. Diamond was the one who stood up and slamed his fist onto the table making everyone, minus Serena, jump. She looked into his eyes trying to calm him down. Diamond growled deep inside his chest.

"HOW THE FUCK DID HE FIND OUT?" He sneered. Serena sighed and walked towards him.

"Rini had a half day at school and she forgot to tell me, so she went to the office to surprise me but slipped pass Luna and found me in the meeting room and he was there and he saw her eyes. He close to find out Diamond, and I'm afraid that will do anything in his power to find the proof that I work so hard to hide." Serena whispered sadly and Diamond eye's soften. He hugged her.

"Don't worry Serena, he won't find out. Not now and not ever." Serena pulled away to look at him.

"What makes you say that?" Diamond smiled and tuck her short shoulder length hair behind her ear.

"Before Seiya died, he told me that he made sure that if Darien ever found about Rini, he wasn't going to find anything evidence that proves that Rini is his. He made false documents making sure that **he** is the father, so you and Rini are safe." He said and was almost tackled by her but he held still and she hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek

"Oh my god, thank you. Oh god thank you for telling me Diamond." She kissed him on the cheek again. Diamond was getting aroused by having her near him and the kissed she was giving him. _'Her lips are so soft_' he thought but she gently pulled away and blushed.

"I'm so sorry Diamond, I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's um...it's fine" He said sadly at her but hid it every well. Everyone around them wanted to hit Serena upside her head for pushing Diamond away, especially Emerald as she wanted to get up from her seat and reach out to her but Sapphire held her back. Raye eye's was twitching, Lita gave a look say '_you've got to be kidding me_', Amy shook her head and Mina slapped her forehead in Serena's stupidity. Thats when Beryl came in. She looked at her brother and Serena funny

"What's going on? What did I miss?" She asked and Serena quickly turned to her and pulled her into the library because she was the only one in the family that didn't know about her past with Rini, all she knew was that Seiya met Serena at the cafe she worked at, had sex, proposed to her because they were in love and add to their marriage she was pregnant with Rini that first time they had sex, she thought it was pretty fast but nature worked in mystery ways. Right?

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. So tell me, how's the ball planning going, pretty hard right?" Serena laughed nervously. Beryl gasped in delight.

"Oh you bet it is." And they began to talk. Diamond excused himself and walked into the living room, he made sure that no one was there and made a call. The other line rang two times before a man answered.

"Yes sir" A gruff voice asked

"Shield is on to Serena and Rini. Put him off the track and make sure he _**stays off**_." He growled out, "Do I make my self clear?"

"Crystal sir" He gluped

"Don't disapoint me. Report back on what Shield has found out"

"Yes sir." And Diamond hanged up and he slowly walked toward the dining room. '_There's no way in hell you're going to butt into her life again. I've waited almost six years for this moment and no sorry excuse piece of shit is getting in my way_' He stopped and turned and went to the library. Once he open the door, he's heart soared. There was the angel he dreamt for years talking and playing a game of chess with Helios and Rini while his sister was on the phone. Helios smiled at him and waved at him Serena looked at him smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey there you are, come and team up with me. Your son and my daughter are beating me" Helios and Rini giggled. He forgot how his son giggles sounded, it had been years but since he started to ralked with Rini and Serena, Helios sarted to open up and now Rini are friends and he looks up to Serena like a mother figure since he lost his real one to cancer.

"Sure" He said and the two kids cheered and Serena laughed out loud. Diamond's heart jumped at her beautiful laughter. Diamond sat next to her and she gently rubbed his hands, he looks uo to her and she smiles at him and winks at her and turns back to the game. Diamond sighs in content. '_Yes this is the that it should be. You better stay from her Shield, she's __**mine**__ and there's no bloody way in hell your going to butt in._' He thought and played.

**wSwSwSwSwS**

"You got all that...yes just send in on what you can...yes good-byb." And Darien hung up. Malachite walked inside the living room.

"The guys are here. You may want to fill them in on you little 'hunt'." Malachite sneered at him.

"No need, I've already told them" Dairen said as he stood up and walked towards the door. Malachite shouts out to him

"How the hell did you tell them."

"I just hanged up on Jadeite." As on cue, three men steps inside. A man with blond hair starts talking.

"Jeez, we get off from work and you set us up on another assignment, man what gives?" He growls out as the two others nods their head in agreement.

"I just found out that I have a daughter." The three men eye's grew in alarm. The one with blond hair marches towards him and shakes him from the shoulders.

"How the hell did that happen? Don't you remember our number one rule? Never _**ever**_ knocked up a girl. How can you forget something so important?" He shrieks out making the men wince. Darien pushes him away.

"Shut the fuck up Jadeite, that was five years ago, I just found out today at the meeting." He growled out. The man named Jadeite looks at him like he wouldn't believe his mind. "And I need you and Nephrite to investigate on the matter on hand." Malachite shakes his head at him.

"Dairen just because she was born on that date doesn't mean that she can be yours." Dairen looks at him angerly.

"I know she's mine, You should have seen those eye's, they were mine." Jadeite Step in between them before they fought. He turned to Darien.

"Okay we'll do it. What's the little girls name?" Darien smiles and walked to the library and the other's follow. Once they were inside they find him lookin lovingly at a photo and hands it over to Jadeite and the others crowded him to take a good looked at her. They stood there shock, looks at him then back at the photo.

"Darien is this-"

"Yes Jadeite, that little girl you're looking at is Rini William...she's my daughter."

**So like it, hate it? Please R&R and tell me what you guys think and I'll see you soon :)**


	14. Chapter 13 Remember The Old Times

**Here's chapter 13 guys, hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON AND OTHER THINGS MENTION HERE. I JUST OWN THIS STORY. ENJOY! :D**

"Your _what_ now? Are you telling us that this," Jedeite showed Darien the picture of Rini and waved it. "Is your daughter? Are you on crack or something? She's not _yours_, she's Seiya." He growled out at Darien.

"Thank you! At least one of you agrees with me" Malachite shouted. Darien glared.

"I know I'm right okay. It's a gut feeling, and my gut is telling me that she's mine and that Serena had been lying to everyone and-"

"And what? She lied to Seiya too? Dare, Seiya is one of the smartest man you knew. Are you telling us that he wouldn't find out sooner or later?" A man with brown wavy hair said as the others nodded their head in agreement. Darien sighed.

"To tell you guys the truth...I think that Seiya was covering her in saying that the baby was his" The four men sighed and Malachite shooked his head.

"Dare, what are you not telling us? There's got to be a good reason on why you think that Rini William is your daugther" The man with the brown hair sighed and asked something that blew Darien's mind.

"You slept with her didn't you? You slept with her then you left her not knowing that she was having you baby, am I right?" He asked, the others were stunned.

"Your partly right Nephrite. I did slept with her, and I also did left her but she came here to the mansion and told me that she was having my baby and I-"

"And you told her that it wasn't yours and that go to someone else who cares?" Questioned a man with dark blond wavy hair. Darien nodded his head in agreement. The others were wide eyed. Malachite went up to him and slapped him upside the head. Darien yelped in hurt.

"What the fuck was that for?" He howled in pain. Malachite growled at him.

"You jackass! Why in fucking world didn't say anything? We could have worked his out you dipshit!" He grabbed him from the shoulder and shooked him, "You let a perfect woman get away from you and all because of that stupid ego of yours and your great uncle." He let him go and the others stood still. They never seen Malachite this angry before and the last time he was this angry was when something in accounting went wrong and lost $20,000. The man with the blond wavy hair spoke up.

"What makes you say that Malachite?" Malachite turned to him stunned.

"Are you fucking serious Zoicite? Do you I need to explain myself?" The others nodded and he sighed angerly.

"The woman is a genius. William Crop wasn't like this when Seiya was in charge. All of the new product that are out now are _her_ ideas and made the company the number one competitor in the U.S. since Microsoft. She was what made Shield Tech what it was today, with her brains and her inventers and our technology we made a pretty good team. But now we're lost without William Crop. She was the brains behind all of this and we were happy." He turned to Darien angerly, "Darien you jackass, this is all your fault, if it weren't for your stupid pride and ego we wouldn't have this stupid problem with the company going down under and we would have renew the god damn contract." He almost yelled out.

"I tried to talk to her but-"

"But what? She said no?" Malachite hissed out and Darien nodded, Malachite scoffed. "I don't blame her, she has every right into doing that." Darien glared

"I have rights too you know? And my right as father-"

"_What rights?_ the day you said no to her and that baby was the day you lost your rights and Seiya took your spot. Are you jealous?" Malachite sneered at him. Darien stood there stuned at him. He never thought he would ever seen him this angry at him before.

"Look Malachite...I know I did some stupid shit in my life-"

"Try _alot_" Malachite piped in. Darien paused for a moment then continued.

"But...but when I saw Rini...something in me told me that...that, she's mine. She apart of me and Serena telling me that she isn't is something that really hurts. Being denied from your child is something you wouldn't want to feel at all but seeing Rini eye's...my eye's." He paused once more and he huskly continues as emontion started to come out. "She looked at me like some stranger really does hurt...trust me when I say this, Rini is my child. And Serena and anybody else isn't going to say otherwise." He vowed.

Malachite stood there without any emontion on his face, thinking what Darien had said. Darien looked at him in the eye and then grounded out.

"I want to change, Mal. Seeing Rini in the arms of Serena made me see what I miss out on and then I pictured Seiya, him doing what I was meant to do, and thats being a father. I want Rini in my life and-" He paused, he thought of Serena. Serena. She changed alot during those six years, she was strong, independent and...beautiful. She turned into one of the most beautiful woman in the world. He remembered her being a shy, helpful, kind 18 year old willing to leave her family to be with him. That was 'their' plan until he used her and left her to take care of their child alone, but she wasn't. She had Seiya. But the Serena he met today, it wasn't her. She was cold, and looking into her eye's was something he thought he would never see before.

She was a woman scorn and he had a feeling she will be for a long time. But he also felt that the Serena he met at that little cafe was still in there. He could still remember her face lit up everytime they met and he also remembered how he would fake smile at her and pretend that he loved her. He also remembered her dreams of being a artist.

**Flashback**

_**Serena and Darien walked in the park, talking about their dreams.**_

_**"So what's your dream Darien?" The 17 year old Serena asked the 21 year old Darien**_.

_**"Me?" He asked, she nodded. "Well run my father's company and...get married and have children." He lied, the truth was that his real dream was party and have sex. Serena looked at him dreamly.**_

_**"Really?" She asked him lovingly. Darien tried not to gag, he was getting really sick of her. All he really want to do was just sleep with her so he can leave and never come back.**_

_**"Yeah. So what about you?" He asked, Serena smiled.**_

_**"To become an artist." He raised an eyebrow**_

_**"Really? Why?" Serena shrugged her shoulders.**_

_**"Don't know. I just love drawing and painting, nana told me I get that from my mother, she used to paint and sell her art. Thats how she got through college and paying rent." He looked at her funny.**_

_**"All that money from just a few paintings" She nodded.**_

_**"They were really good, people paid her up to $10,000 just for her to paint what they wanted. Thats how she met my father. He wanted a painting for his mother's birthday. They clicked and then got married five months later."**_

_**"Why so soon?" She smiled sadly.**_

_**"Because he was in the Army. Lt. Ken Tsukino was his rank. He was sent off to war two week later when they just got married. My nana told me that she cried her heart out every day and night, worried sick about him.' Was he okay?' 'Was he hurt?' 'Is he eating?' 'Is he doing something stupid?' were her questions everyday. Then she received news that he was shot in the hip and foot, she was heartbroken but was happy that he was coming back and that he doesn't have to return. He was limp on his left leg so he had to walk on a cane, he hated that cane but used it when he couldn't reach or to call attention. Then two months later she was pregnant with me." She finished. Darien listen to her story but was really bored.**_

_**"How did they died?" Her smiled fell.**_

_**"I had a concert at school and they got into a car crash. A drunk driver missed the red light and hit the car. I was told when the concert was over, my nana was there and she became my guardian because she was my godmother as well." Darien nooded and hugged her when he saw her crying.**_

_**"There, there Serena. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." She lifted her head from where it was.**_

_**"Promise?" She asked sadly. He smiled but really deep down he was grossed out.**_

_**"I promise."**_

**End Of Flashback**

He was a jackass, he had her. He had her in his arms but he let her go. She was on of a kind and there was no one else like. But she married Seiya and he took his place as father. He saw Rini being born, Rini's first word, Rini's first step...and he got to see that with Serena by her side.

"And...I want Serena. I want Serena and Rini, I don't care about the money or the fame I just want-" He choked on a sob, "I just want them back" He let his tear flow. The boys just stood there, and Malachite smiled and patted him on the back.

"Finally, you get it" He said and Darien nodded. Malachite looked athe rest of them.

"Well we got work to do. Let's help Darien get his girls back." And So began the night for them.

**WsWsWsWsWsWsWs**

Serena looked out from the balcony, she was staring out at the full moon. She was at peace and inside was her nana Luna, knitting on Serena's bed. Luna looked up from her knitting to look at her. Serena was barefoot, wearing a white silk nightgown that stopped above her knees. Her hair was down in waves.

"What are you staring at, honey?" She asked at she went back to knitting.

"Nothing." She said softly, She turned to her and walked back inside.

"Nana?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" She questioned.

"Can you tell me how they looked like?" This question made Luna stop.

"Who dear?"

"My parents, can...can you remind me how they look like?" She asked again. Luna set aside her knitting and patted her lap, Serena crawled into bed and laid her head on her nana lap. Luna stroked her hair lovingly.

"Why do you want me to remind you of your parents, you know how they look like and you even have pictures of them" Serena smiled sadly without looking at her and said brokenly to her

"I just want to hear you say it...please nana?" Luna smiled and continued to stroke her.

"Your mother...she had almost purple hair, it was funny and it was weird. Your just like her but you have blue eyes like your father not her hazel ones. You have your fathers hair and his strong will." She broke off. Serena was dosing off and she whispered softly at her.

"What did I get from momma?" Her voice was like a lost child Luna notice, but answered.

"...Her heart." And Serena went into a dreamless slumber since Darien had killed her dreams and the only thing that popped into her head was of her parents, smiling at her.

**So like it, hate it. Please R&R and tell me what you guys think and I'l see you soon :)**


	15. Chapter 14 Reunited

**Here's Chapter 14.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON, JUST THIS STORY. ENJOY! :D**

Serena woke up with the sun hitting her face as she turned to the balcony doors. Serena blinked a couple of times and then got up. She looked at the time and it read **5:48 a.m.** This was getting old, pretty fast. Serena wouldn't get up until it was **11:00 a.m.** but since Seiya death, she hasn't had a good nights rest all year. Since she knew she wasn't going back to sleep, she went to a door and in there were stairs that lead to a upper floor of the mansion. Serena went up those stairs, taking her time. She remembers Seiya showing those stairs when it was their first week married. Once she was at the top she opened the door and behind it was a messy painted room.

It was her studio, there was canvas all over the place, drawings scattered all over the floor, paints open, paintbrush still covered in paint and the curtains pulled back revealing a big half moon window, looking over the backyard of the mansion. Just looking through there, she could see everything, the pool, the flowers, the trees and the beach. When she met Seiya, he asked her where would she loved to visit for the first time in her life and she told him the beach. She laughed at the look on his face when she told him that it was true, she had never visit the beach before in her life. So the very next day he surpised her to the trip to the beach near his house. She loved it.

The water smelled so salty but she didn't care, this was her first time here and she was going to make the most of it. She love the feel of the soft sand beneath her feet, and how the sea water wash over her feet, she giggled at the touch. Seiya asked her if she knew how to swim, she told him that she did know because her mother and nana would take her to the public pool and show her how to move and kick her feet and arms but when her mother died her nana took over and then on she learned how to swim, she told him that her nana told her that she swam like a fish. Seiya laughed at this but then shut up when Serena pushed him into the water and then she laughed but he pulled her in. There they played around, but carefully since she was pregnant.

Serena shaked her head of those thoughts and went to pick up a blank canvas and put it on a stand. She grabbed a pencil and then she looked out the window where the sun was coming up slowly then she started to draw what her heart was telling her. She was so focus on her drawing that she lost track of time. Once she was finished she looked at the clock that hung on the wall in front of her, it read **6:45 a.m.** then she looked at what she drew. She smiled sadly at it and with her fingertips she lightly traced the face of the drawing.

"Seiya" She whispered softly, letting a tear trail down her face. She put the pencil down on the table beside her, pick it up and took it with her downstairs. Once she was in her room again she looked at the walls, wondering where to hang it.

"Where do I put you?" She asked as she looked at her drawing and then back at the wall, then she found it. She grabbed a small nail and hammer and then hammered the nail and then she hung it. She walked back a couple of steps back to look at it better then she went to sit at her bed and then she smiled.

"Prefect" She said and went to her closet to get ready for work.

Luna was making breakfast while Rini was eating her cereal, humming happily as she did so. Raye was looking over a few pieces of paper as well as Mina. Amy was on the phone making appointments. Lita was helping Luna. Serena came into the kitchen wearing a nice form fitting black suit with the skirt below her knees, her crisp white button down shirt hiding behind her black jacket and on her feet wearing black high heeled pumps. Her hair was up in a tight bun but showing her wavy hair.

"Moring ladies. Hi, honey." She greeted them sweetly.

"Moring Serena" They greeted her, Rini got off her chair and went running to her momma.

"Hi, momma" She said happily and jumped into her arms when she saw her momma go down to her knees and open her arms wide for her to hug her. Serena wrapped her arms around her little angel and picked her up. She looked at the other

"Do I have stuff to do today?" She asked when she saw the girls were busy doing something when she came in.

"Nope your clear for today." Said Mina, looking up at the papers she was reading. "We have somethings to work on but you don't have nothing else to do so I suggest that you stay home today, that is until we need you for somthing." The girls nodded their heads in agreement. Serena wasn't sure,

"Are you guys sure, I mean there' got to be something I have to so at the office." Raye shooked her head.

"Nope, it's just us that need to work. Serena think of it as a break. You need it." Serena shook her head.

"I'm fine I just want to go to work, I have to work." She pleaded. Amy walked up to her.

"Serena you got to take a break, working too much isn't good for you. Your even waking up early." Serena looked shocked at her long time friend.

"How did you-"

"It's a no brainer Sere, I can hear your foot steps when you go into your studio." Said Amy. Serena sighed.

"Alright I'll saty home, but just promise me that you'll call me if something goes wrong." They nodded. They said their goodbye's and left. Serena looked at the little girl in her arms. It was Friday and there was no school for Rini. Serena tickled her daughters ribs and stomach, Rini laughed and giggle her momma to stop.

"So what do you want to do honey?" Serena asked as she continued to tickle her angel. Rini gasped for air as she laughed so hard that she turned pink and that made Serena stop.

"The park then the ice cream parlor" Rini said as she tried to settle down from her laughing.

"Alright just let me change then we'll be on our way" Serena said and put her down and went upstairs. She came back down wearing black jogging shorts, pink tank top and under it she was wearing a black sports bra and on her feet were running shoes since she knew that with Rini she will be running all over the place and wanting her to play with her as well. Rini was wearing pink shorts, a grey shirt with little drawings of pink flowers and on her feet were her favorite white tennis shoes but since Rini uses it alot it was drity. Serena put her hair in a ponytail and Rini is wearing her hair like her momma used to, in little pigtails.

"Ready honey?" Serena asked as she grabbed her bag and open the door. Rini jumped for joy.

"Yeah!" She shouted and ran out the door and to the car. Serena laughed out loud, someone must have giving her sugar coated cereal. Serena checked her cellphone to make sure if she had any messages, but to her dissapointment there was none. She sighed and turned to Luna who was standing next to her.

"I'll be back in time for lunch nana" Luna nodded her head

"Alright, be careful honey." Serena started towards her car with a jumpy little six year old.

"I will. Say goodbye Rini" Serena told Rini and she waved at her nana.

"Bye nana" Rini yelled out and climb into the car once her momma open it. Serena closed the door and open hers, she waved at her nana and climb in as well, started the car and drove into the streets and drove off to the park.

**wSwSwSwSwSwSwS**

Darien was walking in the park with Malachite next to him. Darien was quiet as he heard Malachite on the phone with someone, then Malachite said his goodbye's and hanged up.

"So, what did he say?" Darien asked and Malachite sighed tiredly.

"Nephrite said there wasn't much to tell. He went to the doctor who Serena was seeing at the time she was pregnant, the doctor said that he couldn't give the information out, if he did they would remove his license. Now Jed" He chuckled, "He is having bad luck as Nephy." Darien kicked a rock that was in his way and sighed.

"Tell him to go to a village. It's not to far from here-" He stopped once he heard a giggle, it sounded almost like..._Serena?_ he looked around until his eyes landed on a woman, a beautiful at that one, pushing a little girl with little pigtails- _wait a moment, pigtails_? Indeed it was pigtails and the only people who wore that style was Serena and now Rini. Darien stopped and just stare but Malachite kept walking until he notice that Darien was quiet and stopped and looked to his side, he wasn't there so he looked back and saw Darien stare over at the playground he looked over there and saw Serena pushing Rini on the swings.

Serena was laughing with her little girl as she shouted out 'higher momma'. Rini loved the swings, made her feel like she was flying but she was feeling tired so she told her momma to stop.

"I'm tired momma" She whined, Serena giggled and went down to Rini height.

"I told you to pace yourself or else you were going to get tired out." Serena stopped talking and heard the ice cream truck come around she smiled then she saw her daughter grin. "Want some ice cream?" Rini squealed in delight.

"Yeah!" Rini yelled in excitement, Serena got up and reached for Rini's hand and they walked to the truck and stood in line. Darien seemed to be a trance when Malachite waved his hand in Darien's face. Malachite waved it a bit faster

"Hello. Earth to Darien, come in Darien. DARIEN!" He shouted out to Darien in which made him jump.

"Huh, what?"

"What the hell got into you?"

"Sorry, I saw Serena and Rini and-"

"Yeah I notice and some others did as well. You had a weird look on your face and-" He stopped when he and Darien heard a woman scream out.

"RINI!"

Serena waited on line and then got out her money when they got closer. She saw that it was getting a bit too crowded.

"Alright Rini, don't go anywhere. It's getting crowded, so stay close to me." She looked down and Rini nodded her head.

"Okay momma" Serena smiled and looked ahead. Rini was getting bored so she looked around adn then saw a pretty butterfly, it was pink and had pretty designs on it. It flew past her and Rini wanted it so she went after it. Serena was finally in front of the line

"Hi I want a Firecracker popsicle and Rini what do you-" She looked down and saw she wasn't there, she looked up and around and started to panic,"Rini, Rini where are you? Rini!" She shouted into the crowd. She got scared, where was Rini? Serena asked around, telling them if they seen a little girl with pigtails and that she look just like her, they shook their heads and replied no they haven't her, then she had a panic attack.

"RINI!"

Rini was running after the pretty butterfly that she named Pinky. Rini was getting mad that she can't catch the butterfly.

"Come back here, I wanna take you with me so I can show you to momma" She whine. She didn't notice that she was now in the streets and onto the road, and she also didn't notice that a car was coming up the road and pretty fast. The butterfly was now hovering in the middle of the road and Rini was jumping up and down to get it.

"Come on, please Pinky I'll be your bestest friend" She said to Pinky, sweetly but it didn't worked so Rini huffed at it.

"Fine. Be that way, see if I care" She blew a raspberry at it and it flew away. Rini was going to turned back but froze when she heard a car beep, she looked to her side and saw a car coming but she didn't move, she just stood there frozen in fear. Just when the car was close was when she felt someone grab her and pull her out of the and she landed on someones hard chest and the person landed on its back. Rini couldn't hold it in anymore and just cried.

Darien was taking heavy, deep breaths, he almost lost her today. He saw the whole thing from where he was standing, he heard her say something about 'see if I care' before he turned around to see her in the middle of the road and saw a car coming in, super fast. Darien ran like the devil was at he's heels, he saw her turn to come back but stopped and saw the car and stood there, he picked up the speed and got there in time and pulled her to him and he fell to the ground and Rini landing on his chest. He felt the little girl shake and then cry. He rubbed her back to try to calm her down. The car stopped and a person out of the car, checking to make sure he didn't hurt anyone. Darien sat upright and pulled Rini apart a bit to get a real good look at her to see if hit herself or something. What he saw broke his heart, her sad midnight blue eye was looking right back at him, like she was looking into his very own soul, she was scared.

"Thank you for saving me sir" She whispered brokenly to him. He flinch back a bit, _'sir?'_ He smiled sadly at her, that was all he is to her, a stranger, a man who just saved her. He hugged her tightly and breathe in her scent, he horsely said to her

"I thought I lost you"

That was the scene that Serena ran to when she heard that a little girl was almost ran over.

Her face paled.

Father and daughter were reunited.

How is she going to get rid of him now?

**So...like it, hate it. Please R&R and tell me what you guys think and I'll see you soon :)**


	16. Chapter 15 Say What?

**SOO SORRY YOU GUYS! I had finals and then my brother was hogging the computer so I didn't get the chance to type so here it is Chapter 15.**

**I wanna thank my faithful Readers and Reviewers for never giving up on me:**

_DelSan13_

_xSapphirexRosesxFanx_

_littlemiss76_

_KittieKat666_

_SerentiyMoonGodness_

_ARABELLA VIOLETTA_

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU GUYS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON, JUST THIS STORY. ENJOY! :D**

Serena stood there, frozen. She watched Rini hug Darien like a daughter would do to a father. **'Snap out of Serena, take her away from him or else he will hurt her like he did to you'** the 23 year old Serens in her ordered. Serena shook her head and marched up to them. The voice inside her was right, if she didn't do it soon then Rini will start like Darien and that was something that she wouldn't risk, _he's not going to hurt her, not while I'm still alive_, she thought.

"RINI!" She shouted. Rini turned and saaw her momma and she wiggled herself out of Dariens arms and ran to her momma. Serena fell to her knees, hitting the floor of the road hard, opening her arms wide and crying. Rini jumped into her momma arms, she cried into her shoulder. Darien stood up and watched the scene in front of him. Serena hugged her and cooed her.

"It's alright honey, it's alright. I'm here, I'm here. Mommas gotcha," Serena pulled her back a bit. "Why did you leave my side, when I told you to stay with me?" She asked. Rini looked down.

"There was a pink Butterfly and I wanted it and show it to you but it flew away. So I followed it here but it didn't want me to catch it so I told it 'to be that way and see if I cared', it flew away and I was going to go back and then the car was coming and, and, and..." She turned and pointed at Darien, "And that man saved me" She said softly. Serena listen and rolled her eyes when her daughter said the pharse _'__**to be that way and see if she cared'**_. _Rini has been hanging out too much with Raye and Lita,_ she thought with annoyance, but then when Rini pointed at him and told her that he saved her, her eyebrow shot up and her eyes widen. People around them heard Rini's little story and when she said that **The** Darien Shield saved her, people clapped and cheered at him, being the hero. Serena didn't like it one bit. Darien smiled sheepishly and waved a bit.

Reporters heard that the playboy Darien Shield was at the park and that saved a little girl, so vans came with all the speed they had, ran out of their cars, took out what they needed and started fliming. When the reporters saw who was the little girl they ran to Rini and Serena as well.

"Serena, what happen?"

"Darien, how does it feel being a hero?"

"Rini smile big for the camera."

"Serena what will you do now?"

"Darien will you be saving children from being killed?"

"Rini how does it feel being saved?"

"Serena?"

"Darien?"

"RINI?"

Serena had enough of this, but since the company's name was at risk and didn't want the stocks to drop, she went up to Darien and since he was 6'1 foot tall and she was 5'6 foot she had to go on her tippy toes and whispered something in his ear.

"This means nothing" She whispered harshly and kissed him on the cheek. Camera's clicked like crazy when she did that and she walked away with a good group of reporters following her. The other half stayed and asked or repeated the same questions. Darien didnt' pay attention to them as he watched her walk away. Malachite tried his best to answer the question as he could but they just didn't stop so he knew he had to put this to an end.

"Listen, if you want Mr. Shield to answer the questions that all of you have in mind, then we'll set a press conferences." Malachite shouted and that seemed to calm them down an bit. Malachite grabbed Darien and dragged him to the car.

"You jackass, not only you saved a little girl but you saved a little girl from a woman who hates your guts." He hissed at him once they were inside the car. Darien was in the passnger seat while Malachite drove. Malachite's phone rang and he answered.

"Rhodes..." It must have been important because he hit the brakes so hard that it made Darien hit his head.

"What the FUCK!" He yelled at him but Malachite wasn't paying attention to him

"WHAT!...who told you?...are you sure?...when?..right now? alright we're on our way...byb" He hang up and looked at Darien grim expression, "What?' He asked

"Wha the fuck was that?" He growled, and Malachite just shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about but we have to go to a meeting." He hit the gas and drove off

"Meeting? What meeting, I thought I was free today?" Darien asked, confused

"You are...well were. That was Zoicite, it seems that your father left out something in the will and now its out in the open."

"My dad? What did he put out?' Darien asked, Malachite shrugged once more.

"I don't know, Zoicite didn't tell me. He said that we both have to come and that it involved with Willam Corp."

"Who's going to be there?"

"Us, the guys, William, Turner, and three other women. The meeting is being held and Shield Tech."

**WsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWs**

Serena was headed home when her phone rang, she answered when she stopped at a red light.

"William...Amy?...whoa, whoa, whoa calm down and tell me-...WHAT!...WHERE?...I'm on my way" She hanged up and threw her phone.

"Momma?" Asked a curious Rini

"Momma's fine, just some dummies is trying to get on momma's nerves. I'm taking you home, okay?"

"Am I in trouble, momma?" Asked a sad Rini

"No honey, it's that Auntie Amy called me ans asked if I can come into the office. Something, or in this case, _someone_ forgot to tell momma that grandpa put something else in the will.

"Gampa?"

"No, your other grandpa. Your daddy's daddy."

"Oh." And looked out the window, "Momma?"

"Yes baby?"

"Why does that man have my eye's?" Serena hit the brakes and turned to her daughter

"What did you say?" She whispered scaredly

"I said, why does that man have my eye's" Rini asked, curious. Serena needed to make up a lie, it hurted her to lie to her daughter, but it was for her own good.

"Um...because, um...because he...is special. Yeah he's special like you honey" She said sweetly

"Really? Like what?"

"Umm...I'm not so sure on what but, I'm sure it something" _Yeah like lie to your face_, she thought angerly.

"Oh. Okay" She said and turned to the window once more and Serena drove to the house. Once there she left the car on and open the door for Rini as she jumped out and ran to her nana as Luna soon saw the car and opened the front door. Luna hugged the little girl and saw Serena run back to the car.

"Serena where are you going?" She shouted

"The office, Something came up." And with that she she drove out the driveway and speed down to Shield Tech. Luna looked out on the drive way then back to the little girl. Rini just shrugged and sweetly smiled at her nana.

"Soo...can I have some ice cream?" Luna raised an eye brow and smirked.

"After you eat you vegatables, come on." Luna pulled in a whiny Rini

"Oh nana" She whine all the the way to the kitchen

**wSwSwSwSwSwSwSwSwSwS**

The girls were seated at one side while the guys were at the other side. The girls were waiting for their CEO while the men waited for their CEO and Vice President. and one other man was waiting for his clients. Jadeite clear his thoat.

"Since they're taking their sweet time into getting here. Let me introduce myself, I'm Jadeite Buchanan." The girls said hello and since they wanted to play peacemaker so should they so Raye spoke up.

"I'm Raye Hino. The one on my left is Lita Johnson, the one on my right is Amy Peterson and next to her is, I think you all know her, our Vice President Mina Tuner." They all waved and said hello.

"Well the man here on my right is Nephrite Wilson and the one on my left is Zoicite Madison and our VP is Malachite Rhodes but he seems to be missing and I think _**we**_ all know our companies lawyer Andrew Furuhata." They all waved and said hello. Jadeite looked at the Raven haired goddess sitting across from him and gave her his famous smile. Raye just stared at him

"So Ms. Hino, how long have you working with Willian Corp?" He asked. Raye's anger flared

"Why? so I can say that I haven't worked there for that long so you can propose me a job here answering phone calls for you then have sex with you later on in time or _**later**_ in the day?" She gave him a looked saying, _'yeah I know every trick, so hit me with your best shot'_. Jadiete looked at her annoyingly. Nephrite snickered at him softly and Zoicite shooked his head.

"No I wasn't, I was just making small talk."

"Yeah right. Even I think you don't believe that" Raye said sarcastically at him. His anger flare and he stood up

"Now look here, Hothead-" Everyone gasped and Raye sat there wide eyed. "I don't come over to your company and insult you like your doing right now, either say your sorry or don't talk at all" And sat back down. No one made a sound then Raye stood up from her seat slowly. She looked at him straight in the eye.

"Look who's talking. Now _**you**_ look_** Pinhead**_, I don't like your type and I'll never will like your type, so stop with your stupid flirting 'cus it ain't working one me so shut the fuck up and be a good little doggy before I tied you outside like one, and that goes for all of you. Do I make myself clear?" Every one nodded their heads. "I _**said,**_ do I make myself clear?" They all said _'Yes ma'am' _and then Raye sat down. They heard one person clap, they turned to the door and saw Darien, Serena and Malachite. Malachite was clapping.

"Well, I got to say, You're the _only_ person that ever talked back to them, especially to Jadeite." Raye blushed and Jadiete just glare. Serena rolled her eyes and walked past them everyone stare at her clothes as she sat next to Mina.

"I know, sorry but I didn't have time to change. So what was so important that I had to drop off my daughter at home from the park." She said as she looked at Andrew as did the rest. Andrew looked at the will then at them

"Well...you know that Shield Tech and William Corp. have been partners for years with Damien Shield and John William as CEO." Everyone nodded their heads, he continued. "Well it goes deeper than that...John is the co-founder for Shield Tech and Damien is the co- founder for William Corp. So in other words...Shield Tech and William Corp. are the same company." Everyone were shocked at the news. Especially Serena.

"So thats why we were losing money" Amy whispered softly but Serena heard her and turned to her

"What did you just say?" Amy gulped

"We were, um, losing money?" She said nevously. Serena stood up and slammed her fist onto the table make everyone flinch.

"Why in the fucking world didn't you tell me this Amy?" She sneered at her. Amy shooked in fear, this is why you should never hide things from Serena, she'll find out sooner or later.

"Because I didn't know where we were losing money from, until Andrew here told us. I'm guess the guys here at Shield Tech were using the money to pay their debt, am I right?" She asked them and they nodded their heads.

"Yeah it was there so we used it never knowing where it was coming from. But every time we try to find the source of the money it leads to the bank for Shield Tech so we thought it was ours." Finished Zoicite. Amy nodded in agreement.

"Same for us Serena, except it was our bank." Serena nodded in understanding then she turned her anger to Andrew.

"You have alot of explaning to do Andrew, out with it." Andrew nodded

"Well Seiya knew about it, but Darien didn't, am I right?" Darien nodded, so he continued, "So he wrote in his will that if he ever died that I had to wait a year to tell you guys. So here I am" He finished lamely. Serena didn't look too happy.

"You fucked up Andrew, you do know that right?" He nodded.

"I know I did, but I was following orders."

"Is there a way for us not to be co-founders, like sell our shares to each other." She said hopeful. Andrew shook his head

"No there isn't, I'm sorry Serena" Serena shook her head in denial

"No, No there is no way I'm letting this jackass run my company to the fucking ground, not the way he's running it." Serena yelled out in anger, as she pointed at him in distain.

"Hey, It's not like I planned this Serena okay?" Darien barked at her. Andrew pulled some papers out from his briefcase

"Alright here's how much you guys own; you guys own 30% each , so in other words..." He trail off

"He's a partner for William Tech and Serena is partner for Shield Tech" Malachite finished, a little stunned. Andrew nodded and then looked at Serena and Darien in the eye.

"Yep, so in order for your companies to be on top you guys will have to work together, so Serena," He looked at her. "I'm sorry but that partnership with M&W Tech will not fall through. Your partner with Shield Tech will always be them." Serena stood there stunned

All that hard work to keep him away from her family didn't work, not only his company hers are still partners but their co-founders. So that meant every event, every meeting, every little thing that stood for the company

He. Will. Be. There. And she'll have to go to his as well.

She knew that her life will never be the same anymore and the worst part..._Rini_.

The closer Darien is to Rini, the closer he'll find out the truth.

_Oh, Shit_.

**So like it, love it. Please R&R and tell me what you guys think and I'll see you soon :)**


	17. Chapter 16 I Dare you

_**SOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I have reasons on why, First I got sick so I couldn't do nothing. Then my aunt came so I had to be off and show her around (She's not from here) Then helped her pack to go back home. Then my mom got sick (again) so I had to do things around the house. Then two weeks later get a call that my aunt was coming back so I had to clean around, funny how life works. So I had a chance to type this up, hope you like it and excuse me of my grammer and spelling, it's been a while. Sooo...yeah, trying to get back on the ball here. **_

_**I want to thank the people who reviewed, I'm sorry and I hope it won't happen again.**_

_**Thank you:**_

**DelSan13**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

**littlemiss76**

**SerentiyMoonGodness**

**ARABELLA VIOLETTA**

**Serena Chibi**

**Diana Prince**

**moonxxprincessxx18**

**shaybauster2014**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON, JUST THIS STORY. Enjoy! XD**_

"I say we just try and get the money back, and not tell anyone about the co-owner thing" Jadeite suggested. Raye scoffed at him.

"As if we can hide it. People sooner or later will find out and then what? Will we lie to the people, besides if they hear that it's co-owned, maybe your stocks will go up." Raye grinned at him evilly. Jadeite growled a bit.

"Thats not a bad idea" Amy said as she looked through the papers with Zoicite. Serena perked up as did Mina.

"What are you saying, Raye had a good idea?" Raye snapped her head towards Mina and glared at her, hard.

"Shut up, Airhead." She hissed.

"Raye had a good idea." Amy replied happily. Raye groaned into her plam

"Not you too, Amy"

"Well its rare that your ideas are really good ideas" Said Mina innocently

"Shut it, Blondie"

"No you shut it, Hot head"

"Your not the only one with stupid ideas, remember the deal with the Russians?" Raye said, hotly. Mina stood up with Raye right behind her.

"That would have worked if that stupid excuse of a right hand man hadn't interpreted wrong." Mina hissed and crossed her arms and pouted. Amy stepped in.

"Um, but Mina, he didn't interpreted it wrong." Mina snapped her neck towards her.

"Oh, whats it to you!" She barked at her, Amy yelpped.

"Hey don't talk to her like that"

"Shut it Pyro!"

"You shut it, Block head before I shut it for you." She threatened as she waved her fist in the air.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!" Shouted Serena and they both looked at her, "You two sit the fuck down, before I make you! I can't believe you two! The next time I go into a meeting I'm taking Lita and Amy with me, since you both can't behave and acting like a bunch of five year olds." She snarled at them, and they bowed their heads in shame.

Darien sat there stunned. He had never hear her cuss out before. Back then she would have said '_Oh, poo_' or '_What the fudge_' but no it was '_fuck_'. He was a little sadden that the Serena he met was not there anymore, here in front of him was a sad and angered woman. She lost her long hair and those adorable pigtails and now it's short and wavy. The spark in her eyes were now dull and darker. She looked much older, mature even. He missed the 18 year old Serena that he met in the cafe, but now he had to face facts; she wasn't 18 anymore, she was a mother, and she was mother because of _him_.

"Serena I think we should set a date with the board members" Amy suggested. Serena nodded in agreement, spacing out. Lita waved in front of her face.

"Serena...Hell_ooo_. Earth to Serena? Are you there?" Said Lita, as she was snapping her fingers when the waving didn't work.

"Turn on to a news channel" Serena ordered, and Malachite obeyed, knowing what she was thinking.

There was the moment, then they saw the breaking news.

_"...Here right behind me was when the little Rini William was almost ran over by a car, but she was saved by no other but the multi-billionaire Darien Shield. Serena William, CEO of William Corp. kissed him on the cheek as thanks for saving her little angel, the little nickname her deceased husband called Rini whenever he mention her. We yet have news on what will happen now..."_

"Check the stocks, Amy" Serena said quietly at her. Amy nodded and pulled out her _iPad Touch_. As she touched the screen, the men were looking at Darien like he had grow a tail. Darien just looked at them sheepishly. But the women were shoot daggers at Serena.

"Okay, looking at our stocks, we went up 40.5 percent." Amy said happily. The girl smiled as well.

"Check Shields" Serena grumbled as she grabbed her purse and dug her hand in it. fishing out something.

"Okay...It says that it went up 65.0 percent...which means...we're head to head." Amy trailed off, the girls as well the boys dropped their jaws at the news. Serena 'Ah' when she found her cell phone and pushed some buttons. She got up, the girls and Andrew followed her lead.

"I'll set the meeting with my board memebers; as you will as well with yours. It will be held at William Corp. I'll tell Molly send you all the details on whats to come. Thank you for having us here, but we have to go, well I have to go. I didn't get the chance to spend the day with Rini. Andrew please don't tell him, I'll do it, since I know he won't kill me. Alright?" He nodded and she smiled. "Good, lets go." The girls walked out but an arm shot out and held her back, She knew who it was.

"Let go of my arm Shield" She said dully. Darien stared at her hard.

"Can you guys leave us for a few moments" The guys knew why and walked out. The girls stayed where they stood but the walked out as well when Serena nodded her head to go. Once the door closed she yanked her arms free from his grip.

"What the fuck do you want, Shield?" Grumbled Serena as she looked out the window.

"What happen after you left my house?" He croaked out. Serena laughed out in humor, it stunged a bit inside of him but didn't show it.

"You mean after you kicked me out? My life went back to the way it was, but with child. A month later I met Seiya, dated for two months then got married. Rest is history." She shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal.

"Thats it; rest is history. What happened in between Serena?" He hissed in anger.

"What's it to you Shield, what the fuck do you want to know?" She shouted out.

"Rini, tell me about Rini. What happen with you when you were pregnant with her" He shouted back. Serena didn't anything, she turned towards him, tears stinging her eyes, and laughed.

"Why in the fucking world would you care about her? Huh? You didn't get to take care of her, like you wanted. Someone else took your place, wasn't that what you wanted. Why? Why now? Seiya is the father, not you; he wanted to be a father, you didn't; He was there when she was born, you weren't: He heard her say her first word, not you; He saw her first steps, you didn't. You're NOTHING to her, just some fucking man that saved her. Thats it." She shouted to his face. Darien just stared at her then something just popped into his head.

"Did my dad know?" She stood frozen. She cleared her throat

"What?" She said rather weakly. Darien stepped towards her like a lion would do to her prey.

"Did my find out? Did he find out about Rini?" He growled. Serena chuckled.

"Why? Afraid that daddy dearest will take away your money and give it to Rini. Don't worry, he never found out about her. Your safe." She pushed him out of her way, but Darien grabbed her arm and pull her towards him.

"If you don't tell Rini about me, that I'm her real father, I'm going to it myself." He said rashly. Serena just stood there then snapped her heads towards her. Their lips were so close together, barely touching.

"You wouldn't." She snarled. Darien smirked.

"Would I?" She stepped up to him, so their nose were touching and their lips weren't.

"What would you gain, Darien? Hmm? What would you gain?" She whispered angerly.

"Thats for me to know and you to find out" Serena put her hands on his chest then pushed him harshly and slapped him hard.

"Don't you ever fucking threaten me, Shield. You don't know who your fucking messing with, when it comes down to Rini, I'll protect her from harm, like a mother lion will do for her cubs. Guess what Darien? that little 18 year old girl that you love to mess with died in that mother fucking hotel room. Here in front of you is the new and improve Serena, and if you ever breathe or even get near Rini with the truth, I'll fucking drag you to the ground, you and your fucking company. Some how, Darien, some how I'll find a way out of the co-onwer thing. Your going to fucking regret ever messing with me. Ever get near Rini again, I'll destroy you and your bullshit of a company, that I swear it. This kitty got claws Shield, don't make me use them. It would be stupid of you if you do."

She finished and walked out of the room, leaving Darien there stunned. She not only cuss but threaten him, but he didn't care, he knows she's too sweet to hurt anyone. He knows that deep down, that sweet 18 year old was still there. He knows she wouldn't follow through with the threat.

He hoped.

**So like it, love it. Please R&R and tell me what you guys think and I'll see you all soon :)**


	18. Chapter 17 Remembering You

**AN:**** Sorry it took me forever to update this story but getting sick then losing internet service was not part of the plan but now I'm losing internet service again because it's slow and it won't let me download music, so yeah...changing that again, so you won't hear from me for a while and once I do have internet I'll update this story so fast that your head will spin and hopefully my new internet service will as well. See ya and I hope you like this chapter :)**

**The song is called 'The Greatest' from Michelle Williams**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SALIORMOON AND THE SONG ON THIS CHAPTER. ENJOY!:D**

_That stupid, good for nothing, piece of shit just threaten me? That jack ass better keep that stupid mouth shut if he knows what's good for him.' _Serena thought with anger.

Never in all her 23 years of living, she thought he would stoop so low as to threaten her with the truth.

_'But yet, this is Darien Shields we're talking about_' She thought bitterly, as she got her keys out and she pushed a button on the little remote and her doors unlocked and the engine purred to life. She slamed her door once she got in and slapped her hands hard on the wheel for good measure.

She was beyond pisssed.

She put the car in reverse and got of the parking lot and speed out of the there. She pushed a button on the screen and then she said.

"Call Mina" Then the screen did as told and then it began to ring. Mina answered on the third ring

"Danm it Serena, what the hell did you tell us to leave you with that motherfuc-"

"I'll tell you when I get there. Is the girls with you?"

Mina sighed, "No, they're busy entertaining Rini. So what now?"

"I don't yet, I still have to talk to him" Serena sighed and rubbed her face once she stopped at a red light.

"Who?" Mina can be such an airhead sometimes

"Mina who would you think I'm talking about. Diamond."

"Oh yeah...yeah he's going to take the news well." Serena rolled her eyes

"Thanks for your support, you really know how to make me fell better" Serena said bitterly.

"Your welcome" Mina chirped, happily.

Serena sighed and drove, "Look I'll tell you what he told me when I get home, and please for the love god, warn me if Diamond gets there."

"Sure, no problemo boss. See ya soon" And hung up. Serena sighed and changed her destination. She drove to the park.

The park was Serena's favorite place to visit, when her parents were alive they would have taken her to the park together when her dad got off early from work and nobody had asked her mother for a new painting, they went to the park to entertain her. They took her to the swings, the slide and the monkey bars. She was the happest as she could be. Then that day happen.

She cried for the lost of her parents and her unborn baby brother.

She always wanted a baby brother, she even said they should name him after her grandpa.

Samuel, so she can call him Sammy.

Serena in a daze walked the empty park, she knew the park like the back of her hand. She used to live in the city until she moved with her nana once her parents died. She went to the pond thats in the center of the park. Serena pick up a rock and skipped it in the water, Seiya taught her how to skip rock, at first it was hard for her to do it, but now she was a natural. She sighed and sat down on the grass near the big tree and leaned her back and head against it. She closed her eyes and let the memories of her late husband assault her mind.

**Flashback**

_A 18 year old Serena laughed with her newlywed husband, Seiya, as he chased her around the park. It was kinda hard for her since she was 3 almost 4 months pregnant with her daugther. He finally caught her and spinned her around and she giggled madly._

_"SEIYA, put me down I'm getting dizzy!" Said a now laughing Serena. Seiya chuckled_

_"Whatever you say my Angel" And he gently put her now. Serena smoothed her dress and waddled her way to the pond and looked out on the pond, "Why did you bring me here, I thought we were going home"? She asked, turning her was towards him, he was a hansome man, almost god like man. _

_And man, that guy could kiss..._

_"I brought you here so we can enjoy a moments peace. I need a break from work and you need to take minds off on things, like stuff for the baby". But she cutted in_

_"But Rini, needs a-uh, a crib, a rocker, a stroller and -"_

_"But Serena, you don't need to worried about that, you still have 5 more months to worry about that. So relax and enjoy the view" Seiya said calmly, hugging her from behind. Serena relaxed against him, she always relaxed when he was around, he was so sweet, kind, gentle, great kisser and a caring lover. With Darien he was a passionate person, but always hard, he never showed his emotion. Always so cold...__**always**__._

_Then she heard a song come on she turned to the sound and saw a boombox playing a song, it was her's and Seiyas song._

_"Seiya is that-"_

_"Yeah...it our song. I thought the moment needed something"_

_"How? Never mind I don't even want to know. That's really sweet of you, it's my favorite song" Serena said softly as he spun her around and started to sway with the song._

_"I know, hince 'our song'" He said softly and lovingly, Serena laughed softly and swayed with him and closed her eyes and let the song hit her._

_**Thought I was standin' tall  
I thought I've seen it all  
But, baby, I was wrong  
'Cuz you're the greatest  
I walked a thousand miles  
But nothing is what I found  
Until you came around  
'Cuz you're the greatest**_

_**Searched high and low for love just  
To find out that it was here all long  
And unknowing what I wanted  
I should have been chasing you**_

_**And I was reachin' for the stars  
But didn't have to look so far  
'Cuz love's where you are  
But I didn't have a clue  
And now I realize  
That the stars are in your eyes  
'Cuz you always shine  
Baby, you're the greatest**_

_**Thought everything had changed  
Until the day you came  
And took away the pain  
Baby, you're the greatest  
I always wore a frown  
I never used to smile  
Until you showed me how  
Baby, you're the greatest**_

_**Searched high and low for love just  
To find out that it was here all long  
And unknowing what I wanted  
I should have been chasing you**_

_**And I was reachin' for the stars  
But didn't have to look so far  
'Cuz love's where you are  
But I didn't have a clue  
And now I realize  
That the stars are in your eyes  
'Cuz you always shine  
Baby, you're the greatest**_

_**Reachin' for the stars then I bumped into you  
And I cannot believe that I was searchin' for so long  
Ooh baby, baby, I'm so taken  
And all that I need is to wake up in your arms**_

_**And I was reachin' for the stars  
But didn't have to look so far  
'Cuz love's where you are  
But I didn't have a clue  
And now I realize  
That the stars are in your eyes  
'Cuz you always shine  
Baby, you're the greatest**_

_Serena and Seiya kissed at the end. It turn from sweet and innocent to hard and passionate. They had to let go to get air in thier lungs, Seiya nuzzled into her neck and wetly kissed her long neck_

_"Are you trying to butter me up"? She asked huskly._

_"I don't know", He murmured. "Is it working"?_

_"Why don't you try and find out" She grinned at him and he in return kissed her again._

**End of Flashback**

She wiped away her tears in her eyes, she'll never forget about him. He showed her a whole new world and she will always be thankful to him. Darien once promised her that things that Seiya did for her, she'll never forget for his betrayal.

_'I love you my ass' _She thought bitterly. He just said that just to get into her pants and did and the result of that night was at home.

Rini

She sighed. Rini. The only good thing that came out of that damn relationship. Her sweet baby girl, her **Angel**. Serena stood up and dusted herself, she walked around the tree trying to look for something...

"There you are" She whispered, there hinding from the human eye was writing. She touched it softly, lovingly.

_'SM+ST= 4EVER'_

Seiya wrote that on their second date, she giggled like a school girl when she read it and kissed him on the cheek and told him that she loved it. She sighed sadly. She'll never forget about him. No one will ever replace him in her heart. Darien lost his place in her heart and Seiya took it from him and now it was divided into two, one side is for Rini and the other for Seiya. Serena walked out from the park and torwards her car and drove home. What she never knew was that a person from afar spied on her, the person walked towards the mark on the tree and it's eyes widen and looked towards where she left. The person stood from where it was and walked towards its car, sadly. The person knew that it stood no chance, but it was not willing to give up, the person lost her long ago and it was not willling to lose her again.

The person cell rang and answered

"Yeah"?

"Where are you"?

"I'm at the park, I'm on my way back. Need something"?

"Nah, just called to let you know that I've called the board members and that agreed. We're just waiting on William telling us when it's going to be.

"Alright, well I'm coming home. See ya soon"

"Yeah see ya Darien" and hanged up.

**So like it, love it. Please R&R and tell me what you think and I'll see you soon :)**


	19. Chapter 18 Hell Breaking Loose

**You know…I think life hates me, yeah that's it. First of all I didn't forget this story; secondly the internet took at least an entire week to hook up, then I lose chapter 18 so I looked for it until I had no choice but to retype it then school took affect, do you know how hard it is to right essays very two weeks. I got two words for it NOT EASY. So here's chapter 18 enjoy and now I'm going to relax since I'm thanksgiving break and I hope I have time to type another chapter cuz I have HW for another class and that's going to take forever. Like I said, life hates me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. JUST THIS STORY. ENJOY :D**

"WHAT!" Diamond screamed into the room, "What do you mean we can't be partners? I thought we had an agreement?" He ground out, pissed off.

Serena sighed, she knew he would react like this, even though she wanted to do that as well, "I have my reasons Di, but this time this is out of my hands. Soon you'll see what I'm talking about" She stood from where she was sitting from. Diamond just stared at her like she was crazy.

"What the hell do you mean 'It is out of my hands' I want answers Rena, no bullshit". He growled.

"Did you know that Damien Shield is the co-founder of William Corp?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"No I didn't"

"And did you also know that John is also a co-founder for Shield Tech?" Diamond frowned.

"What does that have to do with anything-?"

"Since they both are co-founders, it makes his company and my company partners. So in others words our partnership goes bye-bye". She said angrily. Diamond slammed his fisted onto her desk in her house library.

"This is unacceptable, how can it be broken?" He asked, desperately.

"There is nothing I can do. In the mean time, I have set a meeting in order to save the company; both of them".

"Why does your company need saving?" He asked, confused on what she is trying to say. She sighed and answered.

"Because there was a secret account that was hooked to both companies and we both were stealing from each other".

"How come you didn't know?" She threw her arms, as her sign of defeat.

"Because we didn't know until the meeting we just had with Shield and his groupies. He's getting on my damn nerves. Did you know what he just said to me when the meeting was over? He said that if I didn't tell Rini the truth that he was her real father then he was". Diamond flared his nostrils in anger.

"That stupid son of a bitch! How dare he say that to you, after all he has done to you, he expects you to let him into your lives?" He shouts at her. Then he stops himself, he needs her to understand that it was a horrible idea, even if she the tiniest thought that maybe he had change then she might give him a chance and that's something that he can't risk, not when he is so close.

"He will never change Serena; He's a playboy, he will always be a playboy. He will never change, you know that don't you Serena?" He murmured softly at her. Serena nodded her head.

"Yes I know. After what he did to me, what he said about Rini. I can't". She walked towards him and hugged him. Diamond stiffed for a moment then relaxed and hugged her back.

"Thank you Diamond, for being there for Rini and me. I don't know what would have done without you. First you welcome into your family, and then you comfort me with the death of Seiya and now this. All I can say is thank you". Serena murmured softly into his chest. Diamond sighed happily and thought '_better late than never_' and spoke.

"Serena I know you might not like this idea and I understand if you say no but please at least think about". Serena pulled her face away and stared up to him.

"What are you talking about Di?" She questioned him. Diamond gulped and spoke.

"Go on a date with me?" He meant to speak out loudly, but it came out as a whisper. Serena just stares and he panicked.

"You don't have to answer right away, you can think about it or you can always say no". He babbled. It made Serena shake out of her haze.

"Diamond, it's all so sudden. Can I at least think about it? I need to handle Shield first and then we can talk about the date, alright". She said gently as she could. She knows that he hated the man with passion. Diamond gulped and nodded.

"Alright, once you handled Shield". He repeated and let go of her. Serena smiled at him and went out of the library. She left him to think, he needed Shield out of the way and out of the company. He got out his cell and called Chad Harrison, he's an old friend from college and a very successful lawyer, and He'll know what to do. The line rang three times and a voice answered.

"Harrison". The voice smooth and husky.

"Chad it's me. We need to talk." He said, seriously.

"What about?" He asked worriedly.

"How do you remove an unwanted partner out of a company?" He asked.

Shield was going down and out of the way, if there was anyone going to take Seiya's place in her heart it was going to be him and no one was going to stand in his way.

Serena walked out of the library and towards the living room to see Rini and Helios watching T.V. Once Rini saw her mother in her eyesight she ran towards her.

"Momma! Guess what, Auntie Beryl said that she was making a party and that I was invited" she squealed excitedly, Serena laughed softly and sat where Rini was sitting; next to Helios.

"Hey Helios, how are you?" Serena asked sweetly at the boy who was a splitting image of his father.

"I'm fine and you?" He asked her shyly. He never saw a woman beautiful as Serena and he knew that Rini was going to turn out like her when she was a bit older and he couldn't wait. Serena smiled.

"I'm great but a bit tried. Where is your Aunt Beryl?" She asked the two little wonders.

"She's in the kitchen with Auntie Mina, Amy, Raye, and Lita with Nana" Answered Rini and pointed towards the kitchen. Serena nodded her head and put her next to Helios.

"Right I'm going to talk with her". She said to them and walked to the kitchen. The tow toddlers shrugged their little shoulders at each other and turned towards the T.V.

Once Serena entered the kitchen she stopped in her tracks once she heard the words come out of Beryl mouth.

"I called Darien just now and I invited him to the BBQ and he said yes!" She squealed out and clapped out. Serena stood there. The BBQ was a family matter, only members of the family and close friends were allowed to it. Except if a member invites them to it.

She wasn't ready for him, and she knew Rini wasn't ready to see him as well.

If Daren was there then there is a chance that they will see each other and then hell will break loose.

**So like it, hate it. Please R&R and tell me what you guys think and I'll see you guys soon :D**


	20. Chapter 19 Chapter 19 Promise me?

**Thank for the love of ice that winter break is here so I can update this story. Sorry I left this story, life and school gets in my way a lot. Even with an English class that makes you do a lot of essays every two weeks. You think its fun but it's really not. So here's chapter 19!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON; JUST THIS STORY. ENJOY! **

"Sir, your uncle is here you see you". Reported Artemis in the doorway for the study where Darien and Malachite were looking over a few papers.

"Thank you Artemis" Darien smiled at the old man. Artemis bowed and left and entered an elderly old man who looks in his mid 50's but really in his 70's. He was well built for an old man; he had a little graying on his temples on his fine jet black hair. His eyes as his dear nephew, midnight blue. His great uncle laughed as he saw Darien.

"Darien my boy, how's the company coming along? Still trying to get the contract signed?" Darien stood up to greet his uncle.

"Not anymore Uncle David, it turns out that we won't be needing it for a long time". His looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean boy?"

"Well I just found out that my father and Seiya's father are co-founders to each other companies. Did you know any of that uncle?" Questioned Darien, as he looked into his eyes. David laughed.

"Of course I knew boy, everyone in the family knew. I'm just surprised that your father never told you". But waved his hands as if it would change the subject, "Anyways, what going to happen next now that you all know that mumbo jumbo stuff?"

Darien shifted in his seat and cleared his throat, "There's going to be a meeting as soon as we get a call or an e-mail with all the details from Williams Corp.". Then he sighed," And there is something else that you should know about…I'm a father." Darien filched, waiting for a screaming from the man who taught him all about being a playboy and not leaving a woman pregnant. He looked up to him and he saw his uncle in shock.

"Wha- What do you mean father? Are you meaning to tell me that you knocked up a woman? HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF 'YOU NEVER STOP USING PROTECTION'. YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL THE SLUT HAS BEEN!-"

"But uncle she was a virgin" Darien said angrily, standing up to his height.

"Doesn't matter. Where is she so we can talk about abortion-"

"Uncle, it's been almost six years. The baby is already born and you wouldn't believe who it is-"

"I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS, YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT IT TOOK YOU SIX MOTHERFUCKEN YEARS TO-"

"THE BABY'S NAME IS RINI WILLIAMS!" Darien shouted and the whole room got quiet. The air was so thick as the situation began to pile up. David cleared his throat and hoarsely whispered to him.

"What? Did you say…Rini?" David began to think about his nephew, Damien, and what he told and showed him a little girl with the same name. Rini.

**Flashback **

_As he walked into the house he heard Damien's voice and a little giggle of a little girl filter the air._

"_That's it baby girl, you can do it just walk towards me, just one step at a time"._

"_Gampa", then a giggle. The little girl began to chant the name more excitedly,"Gampa, gampa, gampa!"David heard Damien laugh out loud, it sounded so carefree…_

"_Go to gampa, angel, go on, go to gampa". The young woman laughed out loud," that's it, you got it, you got it angel"._

_David walked towards the sound and it was coming from the study room and he opened it to find Damien sitting down on the couch, watching a video of a months year old baby girl taking her first steps towards a man he looks a lot like…_

"_Damien, is that you?" he said in shock. Damien looked towards his uncle, with tears in his eyes._

"_Yes…yes it is me and that", He pointed towards the T.V. screen showing the baby girl walked and giggling like crazy and with a smile that can melt ice, "Is my granddaughter. Her name is Rini…she's your great, great niece". David cleared his throat._

"_Is Darien the-"_

"_Yes he is" David shook his head, not believing on what he was seeing._

"_Who's the mother?"_

"_I don't know it you know her, her name is Serena Williams. She's married to Seyia Williams". David looked confused and then sat next to him, still looking at the video._

"_Does Darien even know she even exists?"_

"_She told me that once she found out she was pregnant, she came here to tell him, but he told her that it wasn't his and that go tell someone who cares and that she was a slut; all that bullcrap. Artemis drove her home after then told me once I came back from my business trip._

_I waited until she gave birth and came the every next day and asked for a DNA test to see if she was bluffing. But she wasn't, deep down in my gut told me that girl wasn't lying. The test came back positive and then the rest was history". Damien finished as soon the video did. David looked down to his hands, feeling guilty. He was the one who taught him to say all those things; he never thought that Darien would do that to his own flesh and blood. He knew that sluts would that sort of things, but there was one thing that was bugging him_

"_Where did he meet her?" If Darien was stupid enough to sleep with a girl who was a virgin, so help him God that…_

"_Artemis told me that she lives in a small little town; it almost in the middle of New York and New Jersey. She lives in a one story house, like the one grandma used to live. So I'm guessing Darien slept with her knowing or not knowing she was, but I think he knew". David closed his eyes and swore under his breath. _

_Then Damien laughed sadly," And do you know what hurts the most…not having her near me. I always wished that if one day I ever have grandkids, they would live with me so I can spend time with them as best as I can before I part from this world. I can't do that, hell I can't put her in my will, I can't talked about her, I can't have pictures of her. I have to hide this video right now before Darien comes back from Gods knows where". Damien shook his head and stood up to the T.V. and took out the video and put it back to its case before turning back to his uncle._

_David stood up and stared at him, he just let him do all the talking, he felt like he needed to let out all his feelings that had him all bottled up for so long._

"_You won't tell anybody, will you? I promised Serena that I wouldn't, but…but I needed to tell someone about her. I think she's going to be my first and only grandbaby I'll ever have and I can't even enjoy having her here playing around in this God forsaken house. It's so lonely, ever since Gaia died. I think Gaia would love her and Serena. Hell I wished my son would have married her the first time he met her. I don't think there will be another woman like her. I think my son lost his chance with her. You should see her when the name pops out of nowhere."_

_He shook his head as if it would help remove the image in his head. David walked towards this nephew and hugged him. Damien, the first time ever since his wife Gaia died, cried. Just cried his heart out._

"_Why couldn't Darien do something right for once in his life. A wife and kid, he could have had an amazing daughter and a loving wife in his life, but instead he chooses a life filled with sluts and booze. He's going to die faster that way. I wish Gaia was here, she would know what to do with him, I tried everything that boy, but nothing works. I think he's going to end up lonely and dead and I don't want that for my son. I want him with a wife and lots of kids running up and down this house; I want it that way and I bet you anything that Gaia would have wanted it any other way." Damien sobbed out loud. _

_David just hugged him and quietly said to him,"I promised you, your secret will stay with me. I won't tell anyone what you told me". _

**End of Flashback**

And he would keep his promise. "Do you have a picture of her?" If it's the same girl, then he would keep his mouth shut. Darien nodded his head and opened a drawer and picked up the photo and handed it to him. David looked at it and shook his head, it was the same girl.

"Start from the beginning…where did you and this girl-"

"Serena. Her name is Serena" Darien interrupted him. David paused; he knew her name very well.

"Right. Where did you and Serena met?"

**So like it, love it. Please R&R and tell me what you guys think and see you all soon **


	21. Chapter 20 Meet the Grandparents

**Serena's POV**

Diamond and his family left my home and I was furious. Why did Beryl have to invite that son of a bitch? I paced in my room while Nana knit her blanket on my bed.

"Why did she do it?" I asked, "Why him, why did she have to fall in love with that sorry SOB?" Nana stops what she was doing and looked at me.

"Why don't you ask her dear? It's must easier for you to ask than to rant" She suggested. I stopped moving.

"Nana you know I can't do that, and then she's going to ask questions and you know how she is with asking questions". I said as sat at the edge of the bed. She chuckled.

"Then stop whining. And besides, he's not going to go near you; he can't risk anyone else finding out what happen between you two, even with Rini there it would raise too many questions and he has a reputation". She reasoned with me. I nodded at this information.

"You're right Nana, but still I have a gut feeling that something is going to happen at that BBQ. Then I have to deal with him at that meeting and the ball that Beryl's throwing". I sighed out. Nana shook her head and continued with her knitting.

"You worry too much dear. Just like your momma" She gently said. I looked at her and smiled sadly.

"You think about them to huh?" I asked her; she nodded.

"There's never a day where I don't think about your parents dear. Remember, I took your mother in when she was almost living on the streets when she deicide to major in art and not in medicine like your grandparents wanted." I smiled, remembering something.

"Didn't they disown her for that, what made them forgive her?" I asked; she laughed out.

"When you were born, dear. They wanted a grandchild before they past away, that's when you came in". She paused for a moment, and then continued, "That reminds me, did you call them?" I shook my head.

"No I didn't get the chance to, not when all this happen". I told her. She raised an eyebrow at me; I hated it when she did that.

"Then you should go and call them and remember to invite them to the BBQ, they would like to see Rini again dear" I nodded and headed to my office that I have on the main floor of the house.

Once I got in, I when straight to the phone and called them. My grandma answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, grandma it's me Serena" I smiled.

"Oh honey, how are you?" Then in the background I heard my grandpa say "_Is that Bunny? Give me the phone woman!"_ I laughed out loud.

"Put me on speaker phone"

"Alright, hang on" Then I heard the both of them through the phone.

"Hi grandpa"

"Where have you been Bunny? I know you're a busy woman and all but we would like to know if you're okay". He grunted out. My grandpa was a veteran from the Vietnam War and got along great with dad. He almost made it to General but was shot in the chest and lived. They said that it was a miracle that he lived through it.

"I know that grandpa, but things came up that I had to deal with". I reasoned with them.

"Like when that bastard saved Rini" He hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"Grandpa, that wasn't supposed to happen, I didn't want them to meet" I sighed out loud.

"I don't give a rats ass, he's a bastard that should rot in hell after what he did to you" He grunted out in anger. Grandma gasped in shock.

"Jack, don't say things like that",

"And besides, if he were dead then I wouldn't have had Rini" He got quiet.

"That's the only thing that he's good for" He mumbled. I laughed out loud and I heard a smack and an '_Ow_'

"Jack Brentwood, well I never!" My grandma shrilled at my grandpa.

"Well it's true! That was the only thing he did for; he gave us Rini didn't he? Thank the lord that bastard didn't stick around, who knows what he would have done to hurt Bunny and Ri-Ri" He explained himself. I shook my head when my grandma answered back to him.

"It doesn't matter, you don't wish someone's death like that, you understand me?"

"I don't care! Look at my face woman; do you see compassion and mercy? No you don't, I say he should just die; it would do a world a favor. Who knows who else he gotten pregnant?" He huffed; you gotta love grandpa.

"Hey I'm still here" I told them

"Sorry honey" She apologize

"Yeah, sorry Bunny"

"Look I called wanting to know if you could come for the BBQ" I said and knowing the answer would be.

"Oh honey we don't want to be a bother" She started.

"I do, what you having?" I laughed

"Jack!" She shouted

"What? She's inviting us, and she's our grandbaby-"

"I'm your only granddaughter" I said, deadpan; he ignores me.

"And I want BBQ, so once again…what you having?"

"Jack I will not have you embarrassed me in front of Serena"

"Woman I've been embarrassing you since the day we met, Serena doesn't mind, do you Serena?"

"Gramps, I've been around you for how long? This bantering you two got going on is natural to me to hear" I said to them. Grandma gasped.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry you had to see and hear us fighting"

"Woman, what are you saying sorry for, it's too late now" I giggle at this.

"Look I want you two to come here, Rini would love to see you guys and I know you guys do too. So come on; don't make me go get Rini" I mocked in seriousness. Grandma caved in.

"Oh alright, but how are we going to get there, we barely got any money." She reasoned.

"Don't worry; I'll send someone to go get you guys and you'll fly in my private jet and you'll be here in time for the BBQ" I said.

"Is that Diamond fellow going to be there?" Grandpa asked; I frowned.

"Yeah he is, why?" I asked

"Oh…no reason…well I got to hit the hay; I ain't young like I used to be" He grunted out.

"Bye grandpa and good night" I said before he left.

"Bye and night Bunny"

"Oh honey I'm going to hang up, knowing your grandfather he's going to need help" And as if she knew what was going to happen.

"Woman come in here, where in Sam's hill did you put my PJ's?" He shouted and she sighed in defeat.

"I gotta go honey, talk to you soon okay?"

"Alright, night grandma" She yawns

"Night honey" and she clicked. I put the phone back in its place.

"This is going to be a long week" I grumble.

**WsWsWsWsWsW**

**Normal POV**

Barbara Brentwood looked at her husband with annoyance

"Why'd you make me hang up on her?"

"Because I have my reason and I got something to tell you" She raises an eyebrow

"Oh really, and what is it?"

"Well I got a tip that this Diamond fellow has a thing for Bunny" Her eyes widen in interest.

"What? Really, who told you this?" He smirked.

"That's for me to know. The only important thing here is that; he lost his wife and Bunny lost her husband. Why not get them hitched?"

"Have you gone mad? What makes you think that Serena is going to agree to this?" She asks him. He smirked.

"Knowing my Bunny, if you speak to her in logic, it will make sense to her" She looked at him funny.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. She'll get mad when she finds out"

"No, she won't. She'll thank me and give me more great-grandchildren" She shook her head.

"Is that what it is all about? More babies?" She asked in annoyance. He smiled.

"Yes…yes it is"

"Well then…count me in".

**I know it's short but I graduated today and I'm getting use to typing again. Love it, hate it? Please R&R and tell me what you think and See ya'll soon :)**


	22. AN- 'M' Rated

Fan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,

lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex

scenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of the

petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can do.

someones organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd (according to GTM timing, so that

we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,

don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people

participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.


	23. Chapter 22 What Could Go Wrong?

**Soo…**_**yeeaah.**_** It's been a while. My bad? *Hides behind a rock* Please don't kill me. **

**Okay, so I don't know if you guys have heard but they are making or in this case they are re-making Sailor Moon THIS YEAR! I'm not kidding, they are remaking it and have been promoting this all over Europe and I just heard of this like two days ago. Yeah I know I'm soo late lol. They have yet to give out details but I'll keep on the lookout for more information or if you guys know anything then let me know. Man I just never thought they would remake it, and it's my childhood cartoons. I would watch it like in the afternoon on Cartoon Network, in case you didn't know CN DID air it and I would watch it until my dad told me not to anymore 'cuz he didn't like it so I never did get to finish it, I know…how sad. Well I'm a big girl now and Daddy can't tell me no anymore right? Okay getting off track, so here's Chapter 21, enjoy and…well…yeah I'm…I'm just going to go now. Oh BTW if you guys want to see the girls swimsuits well go to my profile and in case if you're wondering, no Serena's is not there. I'm going to add it by the next chapter so hold your horse. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just this story. ENJOY! :D**

Serena woke up from her slumber. Like always she woke up before anyone else but instead of going to her drawing room, she went to her closet and took out her running clothes and shoes. Since today she was going to see Darien for the BBQ, she wanted to get her frustrations out before she saw him. She put on her jogging shorts and a tank top, once done she put her short hair in a high pony tail and slip on her shoes and walked out but not before looking up to the drawing of her husband. She placed her finger tips to her lips and then placed them on the corner of the canvas.

She sneaked down the stairs and walked out the door. She breathes in the air and stretches her legs and arms so she won't cramp up while running. She wasn't much of a runner; Seiya was, but since he wasn't here anymore…Serena shook her head and then started to run down the driveway and turned a corner.

Serena was not happy about today, but what can she do? Tell Beryl everything and then have her on her ass, shes got that enough from Darien thank you very much; she doesn't need a craze woman too. Oh yeah, Serena knew that Beryl wasn't…you know, right in the head. Diamond told her that her real mother hated Beryl because she ruined her figure as a model. The woman would shout at her, hit her, do anything to hurt her and make her feel bad. It didn't stop until Diamond's father took her away from her. Beryl was a product of an affair between her mother and Diamond's father when he thought his marriage was over since he couldn't keep it in his pants and the wife couldn't take it anymore. Anyway, it took almost all of her childhood and some of her teenage years to recover from that trauma, but it did leave some side effect.

Like obsessing over Darien.

Serena slowed her pace when she was reaching on the top of the hill. Once on top, the sun was coming out and it made her smile. She remembered when Seiya told her that if he didn't make it then to just look out to the sun; he's always there to greet her. She couldn't help but let a tear slip out; she did miss him and now even more. She did a little wave to the sun.

"Good morning, Seiya" She whispered. She turned and walked back home.

**wSwSwSwSwS**

Once she was inside, she saw her little girl in the living room watching cartoon, still in her PJ's.

"Hey there angel, watcha watching?" Serena asked her from behind and put her arms on her baby girl. Rini squealed and giggled.

"SpongeBob, Mama". She responded. Serena smiled.

"I thought you like Sailor Moon, Angel?" She said. Rini giggled.

"Silly Mommy, Sailor Moon isn't on until we had lunch" She said with a 'duh' tone. Serena smiled lovingly at her baby, and rocked her side to side.

"Well this silly Mommy is going to make breakfast, okay? I'll call you once it's done" She kissed her on the top of her head and let her go. Rini giggled and stood up on the couch.

"Okay Mommy" Then sat back down. Serena walked to the kitchen and saw all the girls and her Nana there.

"Good morning, everyone" She walked towards the stove and kissed her Nana on the cheek, who was cooking pancakes. Rini's favorite.

"Where the devil have you been girl, we have to get ready and your grandparents are coming out here, or did you forget?" Asked Luna as she flipped a pancake. Serena went to the fridge and took out eggs and turkey bacon and placed it on the counter. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a bowl.

"No I didn't forget grandpa and grandma; who can anyone forget about them, once you meet them you can never forget them". The girls giggled at that. It was true; once you meet them you can never go back. Raye went to grab the plates.

"Oh yeah, how is the old man? The last time I saw him that man tried to make a pass at me". Raye shook her head in remembrance. For an older man, he still got it. Maybe that's how he got his wife in the first place. Serena started to beat the eggs while keeping an eye on the eggs that was cooking in the stove.

"Well last I talked to him, which wasn't long ago, he's still good. Still a complainer, but the same". Serena placed the beaten eggs in a hot pan and started to scramble them. Luna rolled her eyes and muttered 'when does her ever?' which made her smile. Mina was at the table with Amy, it seems that Mina was on the phone, but she looked kind of pale and then she hung up and looked at her sheepishly.

"Guess who else Beryl invited?" She chuckled nervously. The women in the kitchen narrowed their eyes at her. Lita was the one who spoke up.

"How many and who?" Lita asked with one eyebrow raised. Mina gulped.

"Well four more and they…well…its Darien's manwhore friends". Mina pulled her hair in frustration and hit her head on the table while the girl protested.

"What the fuck was she thinking!?" Serena shouted. Amy and Luna shushed her.

"Serena! Watch that tone of yours, do you want Rini to hear you say those naughty words" Luna scold her. Amy nodded her head in agreement.

"Serena you got to be careful" Amy said softly. She was always a soft spoken person. Serena took a deep breath and let it go.

"Well…there went my peace of mind". She sighed and put her hand on her forehead, "Well what are we going to do about it, if we said no then Beryl will give us hell and I really don't want to deal with that". Raye looked at her in shock.

"So you're going to let woman walk all over you, it that it?" Serena just shook her head.

"Well what else is there to do; she already invited them, I can't just _un-_invited them". Raye rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine. Just don't let that _Jadeite_ guy come near me or he going to end up in a ditch". Raye said his name with such distaste. He really got on her nerves. Mina smile evilly.

"So…you _like him_" Mina teased. Raye's left eye started to twitch and then growled.

"MINA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Mina yelped and ran out of the room with Raye right behind her tail. Serena, Luna and Amy sighed and Lita slapped her hand on her forehead and then mouth out 'ow'.

**WsWsWsWsWs**

"So you excited Darien?" Asked Jadeite, wiggling his eyebrow. He knew that Darien didn't want to go with Beryl, but since he was going to be near Serena and his little girl he was going to sacrifice himself to the devil or in this case _she_-devil. He didn't want to be alone in this one so he asked Beryl if the guys could come, she didn't want to so he did _a lot_ of begging and _a lot _of promises he was going to regret later on, the guys were in. Malachite, Nephrite and Zoicite were okay about it but Jadeite was practically bouncing out of his seat. Once the words 'Swim trunk' came out of his mouth, Jadeite knew what that meant.

The girls were going to be in bikinis.

Jadeite _likes_.

"By excited, do you mean going with going with Beryl; no. Seeing Rini and Serena; yes, I am", Darien said as he loaded his bag in the trunk of his car with Jadeite's bag and closed it. He slips his sunglasses on. "Hopefully Beryl won't get any ideas that I want to be alone with her". He shuddered at the thought. He regretted ever sleeping with that crazy chick, if he only listened to Artemis.

Jadeite laughed at him, "Yeah good luck with that". He laughed out. Darien rolled his eyes at him and walked towards the driver's seat and Jadeite, the passenger side. The other three were already in Malachite's car; they were just waiting for these two clowns. Once inside, the drove to the Williams residence.

**wSwSwSwS**

The BBQ was going to be held at the Williams private beach. Diamond and Sapphire were going to cook the burgers, the hotdogs, steaks, chicken, and the corn on the cob. The girls including Emerald and Luna were doing the side dishes. Serena told Diamond what Beryl had done so Diamond invited his friends; Andrew, Chad, Greg and Ken. He wanted to even the odds, per say. Beryl won't come until later on when the food is done. Helios and Rini were down by the shore, they couldn't get in the water unless they had an adult with them but since they were all busy so they were building sandcastles in the meantime. Diamond friends were setting up the tables, the chairs, the big umbrellas for shade, and bringing out the ice coolers filled with soda and beer (for the guys).

Back at the house, Serena heard a car pull over and looked out the window and she smiled.

"They're here!" She shouted happily and went to open the door. There stood Jack and Barbara Brentwood smiling happily, they're getting to see their granddaughter after so long of not see each other. Serena opens her arms widely with a huge grin.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" She hugged them as they hugged them back. Barbara was crying while jack was smiling lovingly at his granddaughter. It had been too long for them; Serena pulled away and let them in while pulling their luggage inside. The two Brentwood's were in awe; they never were over at Serena's house. It was the other way around with the Williams family coming over to their house.

"Damn it Serena, are you really _that_ rich!" Jack exclaimed at her. Serena laughed while his wife looked at him in horror.

"Jack, zip it!" She said as she made a movement to 'zip the lip'. The old man rolled his eyes at his wife, that woman never let him have any fun.

"I'm just expressing my mind woman! You even said that I should". Barbara crossed her arms across her chest.

"Hmm, you twist my words for your own selfish reason. I said you should express yourself _when_ you don't have to swear" She exclaimed.

Jack huffed, "You should be glad I didn't say fu-"

"Okay! Why don't you guys go up to your room and I'll call you for the BBQ" She cut in. If she let her grandpa finish that thought, she would have World War III in her hands. Her grandparents went up the stairs after she told them where it was, bickering all the way. She sighed and went to check on the food. All the girls were changed into their swimsuits. Raye had on what look like a two piece but in was attached in the front and the color was red. Lita had on a two piece bikini with white polka dots on them; the bottom part of her bikini had bows on both sides of her hips. Amy had on a blue Tankini; it showed off her curves nicely. Mina's was an orange two piece bikini, the top part looked like a push up bra and it had a bow in the center; the bottom part it had bows on both sides of her hips. Serena had yet to change.

"Serena aren't you going to change" Mina asked as she set the salad on the counter to take outside.

"When Darien is distracted with Beryl and I can change and go swimming with Rini, that way he isn't staring at me all day." Mina nodded at this, Raye growled behind her.

"Then why the _**fuck**_ am I dressed already!? I don't that jackass staring at me all day too". Mina waved her off.

"Because I think you guys look cute together" Mina giggled and gave her 'V' signature at her. Raye picked up the wooded spoon.

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Raye all but shouted on the top of her lungs. Mina screamed her girly scream and ran out of the kitchen just as Luna came in. Luna stepped aside to let them run out, she shook her head; when will they ever learn. Serena kissed her Nana.

"My grandparents are here" Luna nodded her head.

"I know I heard" Serena sighed.

"They're still bickering at each other, huh". She asked but Luna shook her head again and Serena frowned, "Then what are they doing?" She asked. Luna just sighed.

"Don't ask" Is all she said. Serena looked confused.

"Then what the hell- _oh my god_, don't tell me that they-" Luna just nodded her head. Mina and Raye came back just to hear enough; Mina had a look of awe while Raye had a look of horror.

"Oh _man_, that it so-". Before Raye could finish her thought, Mina cut her.

"So romantic. That Jack; still can make his wife all hot and-". The girls and Luna groaned at her, telling her to stop. Serena put her face in her palms and shook her head.

"Man, this is just great. What else could go wrong?" Just then the sounds of cars sounded outside. Amy looked out the window.

"The others are here". She spoke softly then paused herself, "Hey Serena, have you told your grandparents that Darien was coming over?" Serena stiffens and then groans loudly in her hands.

"I just had to ask" Is all she said.

**So like it, hate it. Please R&R and tell me what you guys think and I'll see you all soon! :D**


End file.
